Quelques grains de sable
by Summerspell
Summary: <html><head></head>Elle avait cherché partout, même ailleurs et c'est avec tous ces grains de sable qu'elle la rencontra pour la première fois, sur cette plage, au gré du vent marin...</html>
1. Chapitre 1

_" Être étonné, c'est un bonheur ; et rêver, n'est-ce pas un bonheur aussi ? Edgar Allan Poe._

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong> Quelques grains de sable<strong>**_

**...**

Immobile sur la grève, ses cheveux bruns flottants au gré du vent, un vent vif et légèrement piquant venu du large, ce vent annonçant la venue d'un froid prochain, ce vent, la faisant frissonner. Elle regarda la marée monter lentement au rythme des vagues et des courants et elle songea, à ce qu'elle était devenue. Laissant son esprit vaquer bien au-delà de l'instant présent.

Regina ne savait trop à quel moment la chance l'avait abandonnée mais il y avait, c'était presque une évidence, un certain temps déjà que cela s'était produit. Elle n'était pas superstitieuse au point de croire que la réalisation d'un événement ne nécessitait pas un lien de cause à effet, la réalisation d'une quelconque action relevait d'un désir de faire et, ce qui était communément appelé chance n'existait pas. Mais, aussi irrationnelle que cela puisse être, elle avait besoin de croire en cette chance, ce féroce hasard qui lui faisait à l'heure actuelle bien défaut.

Que faisait-elle là au juste ? Elle haussa les épaules, son corps suivant le court de ses sombres pensées. Elle scruta l'horizon, cherchant un signe, quelque chose, même d'insignifiant et minime lui prouvant la nécessité de sa présence ici-bas. Il lui semblait que la vie la quittait doucement, lui laissant un arrière-goût amer. Qu'avait-elle fait ou surtout non fait pour que son âme la piétine sans ménagement ? Pour ne ressentir que misère et solitude au fond du cœur ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment et, si elle écoutait l'idée folle qui était de nombreuse fois venue lui mordiller l'esprit, elle jurerait qu'elle était en train de payer pour les mauvaises actions qu'elle avait certainement commises dans une autre vie, dans d'autres temps, d'autres lieux.

Elle secoua la tête. Qu'elle était bien pathétique, si déplorable de penser ainsi. La mélancolie qui la parcourait sans ménagement lui imposait des idées saugrenues. Elle croisa les bras avant de détourner lentement ses yeux de la houle, faisant quelques pas prudents sur la plage plus caillouteuse que sableuse, complètement déserte en cette période de l'année. Elle aimait la solitude de ce lieu, banc immense s'étalant à perte de vue.

Marchant sans but précis, laissant ses cheveux lui battre le visage, elle continua de ressasser le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru jusqu'ici, cherchant ce qui avait fait de sa vie une existence insipide, morne et plate. Le regard dans le vague, elle perdit rapidement le fil du temps, se laissant doucement glisser dans une mémoire sans réelle saveur.

Regina était née dans l'abondance et le luxe, n'ayant pendant l'enfance jamais manqué de rien si ce n'était de chaleur humaine, sans doute. Ne fréquentant sa famille qu'à de trop rares occasions, seule tache noire et sombre dans son cœur d'enfant. Elle ignorait ce que c'était qu'être réellement aimée, fait dont elle avait cruellement souffert pendant ses jeunes années avant qu'à l'adolescence, la souffrance ne devienne de l'indifférence. Plombant son cœur de pierres afin de ne plus rien ressentir, inhibant la faiblesse de ce sentiment niais, elle avait fini par se persuader que nager dans l'opulence sans jamais avoir à respirer était une forme de bonheur. Le manque affectif de ses parents n'était rien que l'argent ne puisse compenser.

Elle avait toujours excellé en toutes choses, autant sportivement qu'intellectuellement. Et après avoir fait de brillantes études de droit sortant dans les premiers de sa promotion, intégrant rapidement un grand cabinet d'avocat, gagnant des affaires créant sa notoriété, elle avait su créer sa place dans la société. Elle sourit tristement, elle était une femme libre et indépendante pourtant elle ne regardait pas l'avenir avec la foi de ceux de son âge, convaincu d'avoir l'éternité devant eux et la chance de leur coté. Elle ne voyait pas l'avenir avec la conviction inébranlable de ceux s'imaginant bénis des dieux.

Elle poussa un faible soupir qui devint nappe de buée lors de sa rencontre avec l'air ambiant, il faisait froid, pourtant, elle n'en avait que faire. La morsure glaciale de l'atmosphère lui rappelait qu'elle était humaine, faisant éprouver à son corps mort par le vide de son cœur des sensations. Elle secoua de nouveau la tête espérant que sa bêtise ne finisse pas par la rendre malade et stoppa sa marche.

Après avoir grimpé sur plusieurs mètres, Regina avait délaissé la plage pour les hauteurs, ses pieds foulants désormais la roche grise des falaises où se dispatchait, ça et là, quelques touffes herbeuses colorées de petites fleurs mauves. C'était joli, elle ne pouvait le nier, alors pourquoi son cœur ne ressentait qu'indifférence face à ce décor ? Elle fronça les sourcils en s'approchant davantage du bord de l'escarpement rocheux, là où le vent soufflait plus fort. Elle s'avança encore, ses cheveux qui manquaient pourtant de longueur lui battirent violement le visage. Elle fit encore un pas, se plaçant aux premières loges pour apercevoir la sauvagerie de la mer. Un pas de plus, fascinée par la violence des éléments. Et un autre pour…

Elle n'avança pas plus, son corps prit dans un étau fut contraint de reculer sans ménagement. Avec une rapidité qui ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre la situation, elle se retrouva tirée à plusieurs mètres du bord.

« Non mais vous n'êtes pas bien ! »

Un cri. Un être humain mécontent venait avec brusquerie de l'éloigner du bord. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux cherchant à prouver la réalité du moment. De toute sa vie, personne ne s'était jamais permis de lui parler ainsi.

« Vous ne devriez pas faire quelque chose d'aussi irréfléchi ! »

Face à elle se tenait une femme aux cheveux blonds, longs et sauvages, sans doute plus jeune qu'elle d'un ou deux ans, les yeux semblants lancer des éclairs d'indignation. Continuant de la maintenir loin du bord de la falaise après avoir lâchée son buste, une main fermement resserrée sur son avant bras, dans une prise douloureuse.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui peut bien se passer dans votre vie », coupa la blonde avec un brin d'affolement dans la voix, « mais les choses ne peuvent être aussi… »

« Co-Comment… ? »

« Ne faites pas ça ! »

Une phrase prononcée avec force en un cri se terminant dans une pointe aigue et dissonante, lui faisant froncer les sourcils de mécontentement. Non mais c'était qui cette espèce de folle ?

« Je suis sûre et certaine que les choses vont s'arranger pour vous, » continua d'hurler la blonde, « la vie mérite… »

Un regard sombre, empli d'éclairs. Des lèvres pincées, signe de colère. La blonde stoppa son discours devant ce visage effrayant.

« C'est quoi votre problème ? » Lança alors Regina d'une voix sombre en accentuant chaque mot, pouvant enfin en placer une. « Et lâchez-moi, ne me touchez pas ! » D'un geste sec elle retira son bras, agrandissant les yeux de surprise en découvrant l'emprunte rougit laissée par les doigts de cette étrange femme qui la regarda en affichant un sourire déconfit.

« Vous n'êtes pas bien ? » Demanda la brune en se frottant le bras, cherchant à faire circuler son sang.

« Quoi ? _Vous_, vous n'êtes pas bien ! » Lui répondit-elle, « de plus sauter d'ici ne vous tuerez sans doute pas, vous ne feriez que vous abîmer physiquement. »

« Non mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? » Répliqua-t-elle pleine de mépris, « vous avez vraiment un problème ma parole. Espèce de folle »

« Moi ? Je suis folle ? »

« Il n'y a pas foule sur cette plage. »

« Je ne cherche qu'à vous aider ! »

« Je ne vous ai rien demandé ! »

« Très bien. Je suis, ô terriblement désolée, d'avoir permis à une ingrate comme vous de rester en vie avec sa totale capacité de mouvement, » lui lança-t-elle pleine d'ironie, « la prochaine fois demandez-moi, je me porte volontaire pour vous pousser de cette falaise. »

« Vous n'êtes pas folle, vous êtes complètement cinglée. »

« Et vous, vous n'êtes pas ingrate, vous êtes une mégère pour ne pas dire une véritable pétasse ! »

La brune se figea, les yeux agrandis par la stupeur devant cette dernière réplique. Non, décidément, personne ne lui avait jamais parlé de la sorte, sur ce ton, employant de tels mots. Elle secoua la tête, lâcha un faible sourire, secoua de nouveau la tête réalisant subitement l'ironie de la situation.

Priver la société de sa magnifique présence était une idée bien séduisante…non mais quelle horreur ! Ironie, ironie quand tu nous tiens, voilà plutôt une idée qui rimait fortement avec les pensées qui ne cessaient, ces derniers temps, de flotter au travers de son esprit. Va et vient continuel d'idées stupides, parfois, réconfortantes, souvent, mais jamais réellement apaisantes comme tout ceci pointait du doigt le désert de solitude qui avait établi un empire sur son être. Continuer à vivre ou mourir ? Un choix qu'elle avait refusé de penser clairement mais, inconsciemment, ne venait-elle pas de tenter cette voie de la facilité en cet instant ?

« Je ne comptais pas mettre fin à mes jours », finit-elle par dire avec nonchalance dans un soupçon de dédain.

« Voudriez-vous me faire croire que vous avez le goût du risque ? » Répliqua la blonde suspicieuse.

« Peut-être bien que si. »

« Vous n'en avez pas franchement l'air. »

« Que savez-vous de ma vie au juste ? » Demanda-t-elle, faisant un pas vers elle. « Vous ne connaissez rien de moi », continua-t-elle dans un murmure sombre presque menaçant qui fit frissonner la blonde, « je ne fais pas partie de ces gens qui abandonnent si facilement, je ne suis pas si faible. »

La blonde haussa un sourcil avant de planter ses yeux dans les siens.

« Vous savez, » commença-t-elle, « la faiblesse n'a rien à voir là-dedans. »

Billes émeraude plantées dans les siennes, magnifiques. Regard d'une intensité rare, mélange de force enragée teinté d'une douceur dont Regina n'avait pas l'habitude. La brune recula subitement, se prenant les pieds dans un enfoncement rocheux. Elle chuta, lourdement, et atterrit sans la moindre classe sur les fesses. La blonde face à elle, après un instant d'inquiétude se mit à rire, un rire sincère et franc qui alluma une chaleur en elle, inhibant en quelques secondes la douleur de l'impact.

Regina se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, sourit, fronça les sourcils devant son attitude inhabituelle, depuis quand était-elle du genre nerveuse ? C'était vraiment du n'importe quoi… Elle se passa une nouvelle main dans les cheveux avant de reprendre d'un ton qui se voulait proche de l'agacement :

« Quand vous aurez fini, mademoiselle, de vous moquez de moi, peut-être tendrez-vous la main pour m'aider à me relever. »

« Oh, moi qui pensais que je ne devais pas vous toucher… »

Regard vif, piquant et menaçant. La blonde tendit immédiatement la main pour la remettre sur ses pieds. Touché réconfortant et agréable et accueillant et plaisant et apaisant et chaud et… exquis... Elle retira vivement sa main qui avait un peu trop traîné dans celle de l'autre, paralysant la folie avec laquelle était en train de jouer son esprit.

« Et donc, que faisiez-vous là au juste ? » Reprit l'étrangère blonde comme si de rien n'était.

« Pardon ? »

« En plus de vos mauvaises manières vous êtes sourde ? Vous les cumulez ma chère. »

« Je ne suis pas _votre_ chère, nous ne nous connaissons pas ! »

« Effectivement, sinon j'aurais su m'en souvenir », répliqua-t-elle, avec une intensité qui surpris la brune. « Apprenons à nous connaître alors. »

« Certainement pas. »

« Emma Swan, enchantée », enchaina la blonde sans tenir compte de la réponse qui venait de lui être faite, tendant une main qui se voulait chaleureuse.

Regina dévisagea un instant cette main qu'elle avait déjà tenue quelques instants plus tôt.

« Si vous croyez, une seule seconde, que je vais serrer dans la mienne cette main que vous me tendez, vous pouvez vous mettre le doigt dans l'œil immédiatement Miss Swan. »

« Quoi ? Ne me dites pas que vous préférez que l'on se prenne dans les bras ! »

« Vous êtes une idiote. »

« Non, je suis simplement civilisée contrairement à vous ».

« Je suis civilisée. »

« Dans quel monde vivez-vous ? Vous n'avez rien de civilisée, et arrêtez d'afficher ce regard et de pincer ainsi vos lèvres, c'est effrayant. »

La brune ne répliqua pas, se contentant de fixer cette étrange femme qui, contrairement à bons nombres de ses interlocuteurs habituels, ne se démontait pas devant son expression intimidante et taciturne.

« Et vous ? » Finit par demander Regina, dans une attitude qu'elle souhaita plus avenante, après de nombreuses secondes où seul le vent s'était fait entendre. « Que faites-vous ici au juste ? »

« Quelle question, je sauve les jolies dames en détresse bien sûr ! »

La brune haussa un sourcil interrogateur avant de demander dans un brin de provocation dont elle avait le secret :

« Vous me trouvez jolie Miss Swan ? »

« Qu-… Non, oui enfin non la question n'est pas là… Ne cherchez pas à m'embrouiller ! »

« Moi ? Je vous embrouille ? »

La provocation avait dépassé le stade du brin, s'affichant dans une mauvaise foi catégorique et arrogante, une sensualité qu'elle n'avait pas prévue dans le fond de la voix.

« A-Absolument pas. »

« Vous venez pourtant d'affirmer le contraire Miss Swan. »

Pas en avant, lueur prédatrice dans le regard. Elle s'avança près de la blonde, cherchant à la déstabiliser encore un peu plus, jouant de la voir déglutir lorsqu'elle arrêta son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une remarque cinglante, une de ces piques qui avait le pouvoir de mettre à terre son adversaire, l'achevant dans un subtil jeu de mots… Mais ça ne se passa pas comme prévue. Elle ouvrit la bouche… pour la refermer. Et la rouvrir, et…

Elle dévisagea littéralement le visage lui faisant face, y prêtant réellement attention pour la première fois depuis le début de cette étrange rencontre. Ce paysage, si doux, lui donna subitement l'envie de voyager. S'imprégnant d'un simple regard de l'innocence qu'elle y trouva, de la pureté qu'elle rencontra, de la force qui s'y dégageait, de l'étrange tristesse qui semblait s'y cacher et de ce besoin de vivre qui avait sans conteste établit un règne.

Dans un battement rageur, le cœur de Regina propulsa le sang au travers de ses veines, éveillant le moindre de ses sens. Elle combattit pendant quelques instants contre le désir intense de la combler, de faire d'elle la chose la plus précieuse qu'il puisse exister en ce vaste monde. Ce bel être était en train de lui tourner la tête et, elle su, intime conviction sortant de nulle part, que face à cette femme, elle ne saurait lutter.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Question chuchotée, léger malaise dans la voix.

« Hé oh, je vous parle... »

Emma s'agita devant le manque de réaction de la brune, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre avant de prendre la décision de se reculer, prenant de la distance face à cette étrange proximité avec cette étrange inconnue.

« Ne bougez pas. »

La blonde stoppa ses jambes, affichant un regard de surprise qui fit sourire Regina, un sourire qu'elle n'avait plus affiché depuis bien longtemps, un sourire qu'elle trouva agréable d'esquisser. Cette phrase n'était pas un ordre, elle était loin d'avoir été prononcée avec directive pourtant, le ton employé ne laissait place à aucune possibilité contraire.

Regina tendit une main, presque craintive, en direction du visage de la blonde qui l'attrapa en vole avant que les doigts froids ne viennent rencontrer sa joue.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

Demande légitime. Qu'était-elle en train de faire au juste ? Elle ne connaissait absolument pas cette femme. Grand n'importe quoi. Ridicule. Irréalité. On n'agissait pas ainsi avec les inconnus… C'était elle à présent qui souhaitait s'éloigner, mais, Emma garda fermement la main de Regina qu'elle cala, dans une pression douce, entre les siennes. La brune ne pu s'éloigner.

« ... je ne sais pas, » finit-elle par répondre dans un souffle. « Qui êtes-vous donc ? »

« Emma Swan, » répliqua dans un sourire la blonde avec une pointe d'incertitude, « je vous l'ai dit il y a quelques minutes, à peine. »

« En effet. »

Regina ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, et oui, encore une fois. Elle qui avait le don d'afficher une expression morose et renfermée semblait avoir perdu ce petit contrôle. Plusieurs secondes défilèrent sans qu'aucune des deux n'effectuent le moindre geste, profitant de ce moment figé dans l'irréalité.

La nature finit pourtant par les rappeler à l'ordre comme il se mit à pleuvoir, fines perles d'eau malmenées par le vent qui devinrent, en peu de temps, un véritable déluge. La blonde lâcha la main qu'elle tenait précieusement entre les siennes avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la montre sur son poignet, de lâcher un juron, et de tourner les talons.

« À un de ces jours belle inconnue, » lança Emma en lui adressant un dernier regard, accompagnant sa remarque d'un clin d'œil. « Et pas de bêtises d'ici-là évidemment. »

La blonde s'éloigna sans attendre de réponse, partant dans une course qui l'enleva rapidement à la vue de Regina qui, cherchant encore à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, finit trempée de la tête aux pieds devant son manque de réaction.

* * *

><p>La pluie ne cessa de tomber qu'en fin de journée après avoir déversée de nombreux litres d'eau sur le pays, après avoir partagé son empire sur le ciel avec quelques éclairs amis du tonner, après avoir fait passer la belle brune pour une folle aux yeux de ses collègues lorsqu'elle s'était présentée en début de matinée, véritable piscine vivante, sur son lieu de travail. Et le sourire et la bonne humeur et l'enthousiasme dont elle fit preuve n'arrangèrent pas la vision de son entourage, un changement soudain d'attitude qui souleva des questions auxquelles elle se contenta de renvoyer un regard noir. Regina était toujours Regina finalement.<p>

La journée était passée rapidement, occupée par des affaires, nombreuses, occupée par un regard, émeraude, occupée par un sourire, tendre et franc. Un visage doux, des cheveux blonds, un corps fin et élancé, certainement musclé, cette femme, étrange… Une obsession.

Une véritable obsession qui ne la quittait plus depuis quatre jours à présent. Quatre jours, quatre-vingt seize heures, cinq mille sept-cent soixante minutes, trois cent quarante-six mille cinq cent secondes… Une éternité, un véritable supplice pour ne pas parler de calvaire. Chaque matin, elle passait sur cette plage, lieu de leur rencontre, y faisant un tour le soir également, espérant la voir… Mais rien. Aucune trace de la blonde, aucun signe de sa présence. Regina en venait même à se demander si elle n'avait pas rêvé cette rencontre.

Une obsession hein… Depuis quand était-elle attirée par les femmes d'ailleurs ? Bon, elle n'avait jamais eu de grandes histoires d'amour mais tout de même, elle n'avait jamais porté un tel regard sur une femme, elle n'avait jamais envisagé… Qu'envisageait-elle au juste ? Elle secoua la tête, refusant ce genre de questions pour le moment.

La brune lâcha un petit soupir en posant un pied sur le sable, il était tard, le soleil déclinait déjà, bien sûr qu'Emma ne serait pas là. Une journée épuisante venait de s'écouler, elle avait juste besoin de calme, non, elle n'était pas déçue de ne pas croiser la blonde, elle ne venait pas ici avec ce fol espoir. Non… Elle avait juste besoin de calme, besoin de souffler, besoin de vide et de silence, besoin de calme…

« Des talons à la plage, sérieusement ? »

Regina sursauta en se retournant vivement, calmant la fureur de son cœur qui après un instant effrayé par la surprise, martela sauvagement ses cotes au plaisir d'entendre de nouveau cette voix, de voir de nouveau ce visage qui l'avait hanté jour et nuit.

Elle sourit en parcourant la blonde des yeux.

« Miss Swan… »

« Oh vous vous souvenez de moi, j'ai craint un instant que ce ne soit le cas. Où étiez-vous passée au juste ? »

Un reproche ? Regina mit quelques secondes à réagir.

« Co-Comment… ? »

« J'ai eu beau passer plusieurs fois par jours sur cette foutue plage, je ne vous voyais nulle part. Après votre instant suicidaire, vous auriez pu vous douter que j'allais m'inquiéter de ne pas vous voir ! »

Oui, décidément c'était bien un reproche. Pourtant, elles ne se connaissaient pas. Avait-elle, elle aussi, obnubilé l'esprit d'Emma ?

« Vous ai-je manqué ? » Se contenta-t-elle de demander ne cherchant pas à apporter une réponse précise.

Le léger rougissement qui passa sur les joues de la blonde fit manquer un battement au cœur de Regina, lui enlevant le sourire qui venait d'apparaître sur ses lèvres, qu'était-il en train de lui arriver au juste ? Pourquoi cette blonde l'affectait tant ? Elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne se comprenait, absolument pas.

« Alors, » reprit Emma après un instant, « où étiez-vous donc ? »

« En quoi cela vous regarde. »

Le ton de la brune s'était fait plus autoritaire et violent qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, les vieilles habitudes ayant la vie dure.

« En rien c'est vrai, » répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules, « mais j'aime entretenir ma culture personnelle. »

Un sourire. Regina se détendit et demanda d'une voix amicale :

« Votre culture personnelle, vraiment ? »

« Tout à fait. »

« Vous êtes une jeune femme bien étrange. »

« Un peu comme vous. »

« Non, » répliqua la brune amusée, « je suis mystérieuse, petite nuance. »

Emma se mit à rire, subitement, surprenant Regina qui écouta avec ravissement ce son clair et frais, rajeunissant.

« Vous êtes surtout morte de froide, » finit par dire la blonde en rompant le silence qui venait de s'installer, une fine trace d'inquiétude dans le regard ou peut-être un soupçon de quelque chose de plus subtil.

« Ça va, je ne devrais pas tarder à rentrer de toute façon ».

« Vous devriez en effet, mais… », Emma s'interrompit, faisant un pas dans sa direction, réduisant la distance qui les séparait. Elle la surprit en lui attrapant subitement la main, « vous avez les doigts gelés, » s'exclama-t-elle en affichant une moue d'anxiété.

« Je ne m'en été pas rendu compte avant que votre main ne touche la mienne… »

« Vous devriez vous couvrir davantage lorsque vous venez ici, en cette saison la fraîcheur n'est jamais loin. »

« Vous pouvez parler avec votre vieux blouson de cuir. »

La blonde haussa les épaules en souriant.

« J'ai le sang chaud. »

« Voulez-vous dire que vous êtes irascible et querelleuse ou plutôt… que vous aimez faire la fête dirons-nous ? »

Nouveau sourire d'Emma, plus large et pétillant, une lueur malicieuse dans ses beaux yeux verts.

« Venez le découvrir par vous-même », lui lança-t-elle en la traînant à sa suite, gardant sa main bien au chaud dans la sienne, n'écoutant pas les protestations de la brune qui lutta quelques instants avant de la suivre, conciliante. « Et mon blouson est top, » ajouta-elle en s'engagea sur l'avenue commerciale.

Elles entrèrent dans un café où une atmosphère chaude les accueillie.

« Allons boire un coup, » s'exclama joyeusement Emma lâchant sa main.

« Ai-je vraiment le choix Miss Swan ? » Répliqua la brune, levant les yeux au ciel, dissimulant tant bien que mal un sourire.

« Oh, taisez-vous un peu et venez vous asseoir au lieu de faire votre mijaurée. »

Emma lui fit un clin d'œil avant de filer rejoindre une table dans le fond du café, un coin au calme où elles pourraient discuter tranquillement, ne vérifiant pas que la brune la suive, sachant pertinemment, qu'elle allait le faire.

Regina arriva quelques instants plus tard. Quittant sa veste, elle s'installa face à la blonde, ne pouvant empêcher un sourire de parcourir ses lèvres.

« Bonjour, » lança alors cette jeune blonde d'un air mutin, « je ne vous avez encore jamais vu par ici… »

« Que-… Quoi… ? »

« Est-ce la première fois que vous venez au Granny's ? Et vous souhaitez occuper ma table ? Je dois avoir un charme fou pour que vous agissiez ainsi. »

« Miss Swan, qu'est-ce que… »

« Oh allons belle inconnue, jouez un peu le jeu, il n'est pas juste que vous sachiez mon identité et que moi j'ignore la votre. Le mystère c'est bien mais tout de même, j'aimerais pouvoir mettre un nom sur votre joli visage. »

La brune ne répliqua pas, trop abasourdie pour répondre quoi que ce soit, luttant pour empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues.

« Emma Swan, » reprit la blonde comme si elles venaient tout juste de se rencontrer, ne relevant pas son malaise ou ayant le tact de ne pas mettre l'accent dessus.

« Regina Mills, » répondit la brune en attrapant et serrant doucement la main d'Emma, s'attardant dans cette étreinte en plantant ses yeux dans l'océan émeraude lui faisant face.

« Mills, Mills, Mills… » Enchaîna la blonde, récupérant sa main. « Mills comme ce pimpant, prestigieux et sans pitié cabinet d'avocats qui fait sa renommé en ville ? »

« Sans pitié ? »

Regina arqua un sourcil avant de reprendre :

« Ce monde est sans pitié Miss Swan, nous nous ne faisons que travailler. »

« Si vous le dites. »

Emma esquissa un faible sourire, presque une excuse mais pas tout à fait avant de demander, changeant totalement de sujet :

« Que voulez-vous boire ? Un café ou chocolat ou quelque chose de plus corsé ? »

« Etonnez-moi. »

« Un défi ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Vous aimez les surprises ? »

« Non plus, je déteste ça. »

« Alors… »

« Mon Dieu Miss Swan, vous cherchez bien trop loin. Faut-il qu'il y ait une explication pour tout ? Je n'espère pas car notre rencontre n'aurait alors pas raison d'être. »

« J'aime que les choses soient explicables. »

« Elles ne le sont pourtant pas toujours. »

« Tout dépend des points de vues, ce n'est pas parce que vous ignorez quelque chose que cette chose n'existe pas. »

« Vous êtes sérieuse ? »

Regina ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant le regard pantois et incertain de la blonde, son cœur se serra pourtant, elle se sentit obligée de la rassurer et, sans comprendre son geste, sans vraiment le réaliser, elle posa une main apaisante sur le bras d'Emma qui reposait tranquillement sur la table.

« Je ne prétends pas que vous ayez tord, seulement sommes-nous réellement en train de discuter de… de quoi au juste ? D'un sujet aussi futile que _ça_ ? »

La blonde se mit à rire, chose qui semblait facile chez elle et Regina se délecta une fois de plus avec ravissement de ce son souhaitant presque que cela ne s'arrête jamais.

« Vous êtes décidément une femme bien étrange Regina. »

« Autant que vous je suppose. »

« Nous voilà avec un point commun, le premier d'une longue liste peut-être. »

« J'en doute fort. »

Le sourire d'Emma s'effaça devant cette pique pourtant réaliste. Elle secoua rapidement la tête, dégagea son bras de la main de la brune et se leva pour passer commande. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard au grand soulagement de Regina qui avait craint un instant de l'avoir fait fuir.

« J'ai choisi simple, je nous ai pris un cocktail chacune. »

« Vous placez votre simplicité dans un cocktail Miss Swan ? » Demanda la brune une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux, « un cocktail est un mélange d'ingrédients, ça n'a rien de simple. »

« Une fois de plus Regina, tout dépend des points de vues. Oh, vous qui semblez joueuse, devinez ce qu'il y a dans le votre. »

« Nous n'avons pas le même ? »

« Certainement pas, » répliqua la jeune blonde avec malice, « comme ça je pourrais goûter votre verre. »

« Très malin, » répondit Regina en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

« Je suis une personne maligne. »

« C'est ce que je vois, en effet. Vodka, triple sec, jus de Cranberry et citron vert. »

« Vous buvez souvent ? »

« Non. »

« Alors comment… ? »

« Un Cosmopolitan est un cocktail fréquent et simple Miss Swan, peu original. La couleur du verre m'a aiguillée, le goût du contenu m'a assuré. »

« Je vois... »

« Et vous j'ose pariez que vous buvez un Bloody Tonic. Vodka, jus de Cranberry et Schweppes. »

Regard victorieux, elle avait tapé juste et en était très fière.

« Vous êtes… »

« Épatante, oui je sais. »

« Non, surprenante je dirais plutôt. »

« Je vais vous avouer mon secret, » commença-t-elle en avançant la tête pour continuer dans une voix presque chuchotante, « j'ai surtout eu un aperçu de la préparation, le comptoir du bar n'est pas loin, pas besoin de lunettes. »

« Très malin, » répondit Emma en portant à son tour son verre à ses lèvres, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Je suis une personne maligne. »

« Je n'en ai aucun doute. » Elle sourit, « alors comme ça vous portez des lunettes ? Quoi ? Ne me lancez pas un tel regard Regina, ça donne un air sexy les lunettes ! »

« Selon qui au juste ? » Questionnement sombre, la brune peu convaincue par ce dernier commentaire.

« Selon moi mais pour ce que vous en avez à faire. Oh, vous souriez, voilà qui est bien mieux. Alors Regina, vous qui ne faites pas dans la futilité, parlez-moi de vous. »

« De moi ? »

« A moins que Regina ne soit soudainement plus votre prénom, oui de vous ».

La brune sourit.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire sur moi. »

« Je suis sûr que si. »

« Rien de bien intéressant alors. »

« Je ne vous connais pas, la moindre chose me semble intéressante. »

La brune sourit, oui, encore une fois mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort qu'elle et malgré son caractère renfermé, une certaine timidité sans doute et son âme solitaire, elle se mit à parler d'elle. Les mots semblaient lui venir facilement, sans qu'elle ait besoin de les chercher, sans que la gêne ou un quelconque trouble ne vienne perturber son esprit. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle se sentait bien, comme à sa place.

Elle lui parla un peu de tout, sans pourtant réellement entrer dans les détails.

« Vous avez une vie banale en réalité, » commenta finalement Emma, « ah non, ne me lancez pas ce regard, par banale j'entends comme le commun des mortels. »

« A quoi vous attendiez-vous au juste Miss Swan ? »

« Franchement aucune idée mais vous aimez la nature, la lecture, la cuisine, la musique et le sport... Enfin, l'équitation est-ce réellement du sport ? »

« Évidemment que c'est un sport. »

« Mais c'est le cheval qui fait tout le travail. »

« Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez. »

« Ça c'est une évidence. »

« Alors taisez-vous. »

« Une autre fois peut-être, » répliqua la blonde tout sourire. « Il est facile de vous provoquer Regina. »

« Et vous en êtes fière, je suppose. »

« Tout à fait, vous partez au quart de tour. C'est marrant. »

« Riez, riez Miss Swan et après nous parlerons de vous. »

« Une autre fois peut-être, il commence à se faire tard et il est temps pour moi de rentrer. »

« Oh, déjà. »

« Voilà des heures que nous sommes ici Regina. »

« Le temps passe vite. »

« Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. »

« Qu-Quand… »

« Oui ? » Questionna Emma alors qu'elle ne poursuivait pas sa phrase.

« Non rien. »

La brune sortit du Granny's à la suite d'Emma qui se tourna alors vers elle.

« Demain. »

« Co-Comment ? »

« N'alliez-vous pas me demandez quand est-ce que nous nous reverrons ? »

Regina fronça les sourcils.

« Peut-être bien mais cessez cet air triomphant Miss Swan, rien n'est moins sûr. »

« Vous ne savez pas mentir Regina. Petit-déjeuner ou déjeuner en ma compagnie, demain au Granny's, je suis une grande habituée des lieux. Et si vous ne pouvez pas, passez quand bon vous semble ici, il est fort probable que vous m'y trouviez. Euuh… Regina ? Ça ne va pas ? Nous pouvons aussi faire un tour sur la plage si vous préférez. »

« Non, non c'est parfait le Granny's. »

Air absent, regard dans le vide, légère stupeur dans le fond des yeux. Emma s'approcha d'elle pour lui saisir la main, cherchant à lui procurer un certain réconfort par ce geste.

« Regina ? »

Son prénom, presque chuchoté.

« Miss Swan… Que sommes-nous en train de faire ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Nous… Je… Sommes-nous en train de… comment dire… de nous tourner autour ? »

Emma éclata de rire.

« Sérieux, de nous tourner autour ? Mais dans quel monde vivez-vous Regina ? »

« La question n'est pas là Miss Swan, » rétorqua la brune dans un regard noir.

« Ahah très bien, ne vous fâchez pas, je… Non mais attendez, vous êtes sérieuse de chez sérieuse ? Vous me posez vraiment la question ?! »

« Pourquoi mes lèvres auraient-elles esquissé ces mots sinon. »

Pointe d'agacement dans la voix, la brune n'était pas en train de faire de l'humour.

« Aah euhm… », Emma ne sue que répondre, contrôlant tant bien que mal un excès de rire.

« Cessez de vous moquez de moi. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je fais. »

« Alors que faites-vous au juste ? »

La brune était irritée.

« Je… Non mais c'est juste que… »

« Que ? »

« Vous êtes trop mignonne Regina, on dirait une véritable adolescente. »

« Et vous vous n'êtes qu'une enfant. »

L'irritation n'était que façade apparemment car la brune finit par joindre son sourire à celui d'Emma.

« Alors nous ne nous tournons pas autour ? » Finit par reprendre Regina après un moment de silence.

« A votre avis ? » Répliqua la blonde taquine, en resserrant sa main sur celle de l'autre, dans un mouvement doux.

« Emma… Nous sommes deux femmes… Pourquoi souriez-vous bêtement subitement ? Ne prenez-vous donc rien au sérieux ? »

« Vous daignez enfin employer mon prénom, c'est plaisant. Il sonne bien dans votre bouche. »

« Ne vous y habituez pas trop. »

« Et vous ne rêvez pas trop. »

« Que… »

La brune se tue sous le regard intense que lui renvoya Emma, elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougit avant de récupérer sa main pour se la passer nerveusement dans les cheveux.

« Vous êtes adorable lorsque vous êtes mal à l'aise, » ne pu s'empêcher de constater la blonde.

« Oui… Bon… Où en étais-je avant d'être interrompu par vos enfantillages… »

« Nous sommes deux femmes. »

« Oui, effectivement, vous êtes une femme. »

« C'est ce qu'on déclaré les médecins à mes parents lorsque je suis née. Vous pensez qu'ils ont fait erreur ? »

« Vous êtes une idiote. »

Une remarque légère, un sourire doux.

« Non Regina, je constate seulement que vous ne m'apprenez rien. Nous sommes toutes les deux des femmes. Et donc ? »

« Vous… Vous ne voyez pas le problème ? »

« Non pas vraiment. »

« Mais… »

Regina se tue avant de cligner des yeux, réalisant subitement la situation.

« Vous voulez dire que… »

« Ne soyez pas le genre de personne qui place les gens dans des cases, je déteste ça. Mais oui, je suis comme ça, pour vous le dire tout en douceur, histoire de vous éviter la crise cardiaque, disons que je suis une femme qui aime les femmes. »

« Ah. »

« Ah ? C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ? »

« Il semblerait. »

Silence.

« Vous ne vous enfuyiez pas ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Vous voulez que je vous fasse un dessin ? »

« Vous êtes une idiote. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous me le dites. »

« Nous commençons donc à avoir de charmantes habitudes, » Regina sourit devant son air perplexe avant de tourner les talons en secouant la tête d'amusement, « et bien, à demain Emma ».

La brune s'éloigna rapidement, s'enfuyant presque, ne réalisant qu'à l'instant ses propres paroles. Elle rougit furieusement, gênée, fronça les sourcils, agacée. Non mais à quoi jouait-elle au juste ? Elle ne jouait pas. Qu'était-il en train de lui arriver ? Elle ne savait pas. Quelle importance au fond ? Oui, bon ça avait une certaine importance mais, devait-elle s'en préoccuper pour l'instant ? Pas vraiment. Une seule chose lui semblait certaine : elle avait hâte d'être au lendemain.


	2. Chapitre 2

_"Sans cœur, nous ne serions que des machines" William Shakespeare._

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong> Quelques grains de sable<strong>**_

**...**

Regina se réveilla en sursaut. Elle sauta du lit maudissant cet impair, elle n'était jamais en retard. Jamais. Pas une seule petite fois. Et pourtant, pour la première fois de sa vie, le temps était en train de lui manquer. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, se tournant et se retournant dans la chaleur de ses draps. Ressassant encore et encore la soirée, de son point de vue presque irréelle, qu'elle venait de vivre. Laissant son esprit divaguer sur l'image d'Emma, de toute façon, elle aurait été bien en peine d'empêcher cela de se produire. Le visage de cette femme semblait caresser sa conscience bien malgré elle.

Elle eu beau s'activer, elle mit les pieds au bureau avec une demie heure de retard sous le regard surprit de son assistante qui ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, sa patronne était finalement peut-être bien humaine après tout. La matinée passa dans une lenteur exécrable, tout allait bien trop lentement à son goût et lorsque midi arriva, elle sauta presque de joie, rejoignant le Granny's sans attendre plus longtemps.

La brune pénétra dans le lieu avec une certaine brusquerie, faisant sursauter les clients qui fréquentaient déjà l'endroit. Elle s'excusa rapidement avant de porter son regard autour d'elle. Emma n'était visible nulle part. Elle soupira, qu'avait-elle cru au juste ? Évidemment que la belle blonde ne pouvait pas être à tout instant en ce lieu. Tant pis. Ignorant la pointe de déception qui lui vrilla le cœur, elle s'approcha du comptoir, souhaitant tout de même prendre son déjeuner en ce lieu, qui sait, Emma finirait peut-être par débarquer avant la fin de sa pause-repas. Son cœur se serra d'espoir à cette simple pensée.

« Excusez-moi, » commença-t-elle pour interpeller la serveuse qui semblait occuper à faire de savants calculs, la tête plongée dans une feuille de compte. « Serait-il possible de… »

« Vous, » lança la grande brune en posant un long regard sur elle, la détaillant de haut en bas, pointant un doigt dans sa direction. « Vous cherchez Emma, je me trompe ? »

« Comment…? »

Regina s'interrompit devant le rire de la serveuse.

« Yesss, je suis trop forte ! » Hurla-t-elle en sautillant joyeusement, « je suis Ruby, une de ses amies depuis… depuis, je ne sais plus exactement, un certain temps déjà. Voilà des heures que cette fille vous attend, me cassant les pieds à me parler sans cesse de vous. Ne souriez pas, j'ai bien failli devenir sourde à force de l'entendre jacasser encore et encore sur votre personne. Bref, tout ça pour dire que vous reconnaître a vraiment été un jeu d'enfant. »

« Où… »

« Où est-elle ? En train de pleurer votre absence dans l'arrière-cuisine je suppose. A moins que Granny, ma grand-mère, n'ait fini par la découper en morceaux pour enfin la faire taire et... »

Ruby s'interrompit subitement, dans un léger sursaut de malaise devant le regard sombre que lui renvoya la brune.

« Oui, bon… j-je vais la chercher. »

« Merci bien, » répondit-elle, se détournant pour prendre place à une table, le cœur battant une étrange chamade à l'idée de déjeuner en compagnie de la jeune femme.

Emma était là. Elle sourit, fronça les sourcils, léger mouvement confus. Pourquoi ressentait-elle un tel soulagement ? Emma était là. Elle sourit, de nouveau, ne pouvant empêcher un certain bien-être de raisonner en elle. Emma était là. Elle poussa une profonde inspiration, acceptant cette nouvelle sensation lui parcourant les veines, délaissant l'incertitude dans un coin. Emma était là. Voilà tout ce qui comptait.

« Bonjour Regina, » souffla la blonde, se posant face à elle dans un tendre sourire. « J'ai bien cru ne jamais plus vous voir… »

Un voile de reproche, encore, deux jours de suite que cela se produisait. Il était rare que quelqu'un lui reproche quoi que ce soit. Elle sourit.

« Emma… »

Nouveau sourire devant l'expression soudainement joyeuse, presque enfantine, qu'elle décela dans les yeux de l'autre femme à l'entente de son prénom.

« Je ne me suis pas réveillée, ce matin, » reprit Regina navrée, se maudissant une nouvelle fois pour cette étourderie. « Je comptais pourtant me joindre à vous pour boire un café avant d'aller travailler ».

« Ce n'est que partie remise alors. Laissez-moi deviner, noir et sans sucre le café ? »

« Vous êtes très forte. Et vous comment le prenez-vous ? »

« Je n'en bois que rarement, très rarement même. Je préfère un bon chocolat chaud avec une pointe de cannelle. »

« Je saurais m'en souvenir. »

« Alors votre matinée ? »

« Pas des plus plaisantes. »

« Des clients difficiles ? »

« Pas vraiment. Juste le temps qui m'a paru affreusement long. »

« Pourtant si j'ai bien compris vous n'étiez pas en avance ce matin. »

« Franchement… je ne vois pas le rapport. »

« Bah… »

Emma s'interrompit pour remercier Ruby qui leur apportait le plat du jour avant de poursuivre dans un petit rire :

« Franchement… moi non plus. »

Elles mangèrent dans la bonne humeur, parlant un peu de tout mais surtout de rien. Emma se montra être une convive agréable au grand ravissement de Regina qui la laissa parfois, de temps à autre, faire la conversation pour deux, se contentant de la regarder d'un œil bienveillant en souriant. Sourire qui semblait ne plus jamais la quitter.

« Alors vous aimez voyager ? » Demanda la brune, suivant le fil de la discussion.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ça, disons que parcourir le pays est quelque chose qui m'est contraint par le travail. Ce n'est ni plaisant, ni déplaisant. »

« Je vois. Et à quoi occupez-vous vos journées ? »

« J'adore lire. Parfois aller au ciné, et je regarde la télévision aussi utilisant surtout le lecteur DVD. Oh, je cours tous les jours également ! Et je rêve, de la maison de mes rêves. »

« Emma, je ne parlais pas de ça… »

« Je sais. »

Regina, après avoir terminé son dessert, releva la tête pour planter son regard dans celui de la jeune femme qui ne cessait de la fixer depuis plusieurs secondes.

« Que faites-vous dans la vie ? Allez-vous décider de me le dire ou dois-je le deviner ? » La brune s'interrompit devant l'air triste qu'afficha soudainement Emma, « ça n'a pas d'importance, » reprit-elle balayant l'air de la main, « tant que vous n'êtes pas baron de la drogue ou quelque chose du genre je m'en contre-fiche… Vous ne faites pas dans le trafique de stupéfiants au moins ? »

« N-Non, non. Bien sûr que non. »

« Très bien alors parlez-moi de la maison de vos rêves. Comment la voyez-vous ? »

« Je… »

« Allez Emma, ne me regardez pas ainsi. Nous reparlerons de votre métier plus tard, si le cœur vous en dit. »

« Comme vous voulez. »

« Décrivez-la-moi. »

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'en parler. Ne vous moquez pas. »

« Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Je ne suis pas comme vous. »

« Je ne me moq… »

« Tsss tsss, cessez de dévier le sujet et commencez la description. »

Emma la regarda et sourit devant son air sérieux et son ton autoritaire, puis, prit la parole d'une voix douce et rêveuse :

« Il faudrait un lieu isolé bien sûr, enfin pas trop non plus mais un lieu au calme où je pourrais établir mon univers et me retrouver parfois. Je ne suis pas une grande solitaire pourtant j'aime trouver des instants de solitude, des moments rien qu'à moi. J'aimerais qu'elle soit en pierres, vielles et anciennes. Pas de béton, pas de vieux morceau de bois, juste de la pierre taillée par l'homme, morceaux plus ou moins gracieux accolés les uns aux autres. J'aimerais trouver un modèle authentique et parfois je me surprends à faire quelques recherches sur internet afin de trouver cette apparence de rêve. L'intérieur m'importe peu, je suis prête à tout démolir afin d'établir de nouveaux plans, et modifier le lieu à ma convenance évidemment. »

« Oui, évidemment, » ajouta Regina dans un sourire en buvant une gorgée de café, « comment voyez-vous l'intérieur ? En avez-vous déjà une idée ? »

« Deux voir trois chambres à coucher, un bureau et une bibliothèque. Enfin… la bibliothèque pourrait faire office de bureau, cela m'importe peu en vérité. Une salle de séjour pouvant accueillir la famille, les amis, les gens indispensables à nos vies. Regardez, » poursuivit-elle en esquissant du bout des doigts un plan sur la table. « La cuisine serait par-là, assez grande afin de pouvoir s'y déplacer sans encombre et agencée de telle façon qu'il serait agréable d'y passer du temps… »

« J'avais cru comprendre que vous n'aimiez pas cuisiner. »

« J'ai horreur de ça, je suis très mauvaise cuisinière. »

« Alors pourquoi… ? »

« Vous aimez cuisiner vous n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui beaucoup. »

« Bien. Oh, » enchaina-t-elle comme si elle n'avait jamais été interrompue, « la salle de bain serait par-là, une grande baignoire. J'adore les bains, mais accolée à ma chambre, juste pour mon utilisation personnelle et celle de ma compagne une seconde petite salle d'eau avec une douche à l'italienne. Et à l'arrière de la maison un garage afin de transporter les courses dans la cuisine sans se mouiller les jours de pluie. »

« Et où se trouverait la terrasse ? »

« A gauche de la cuisine qu'en dites-vous ? »

« A moins que vous ne la mettiez devant le salon, » répondit Regina avec sérieux avant de montrer la table du doigt, un point sur le dessin imaginaire. « Par-là. Avec une grande porte-fenêtre pour faire pénétrer le soleil et rendre l'espace lumineux. Et pensez à mettre une cheminée, vous stockeriez le bois sur la terrasse. A moins que vous n'investissiez dans un poêle à granules. »

« C'est une idée intéressante. »

« N'est-ce pas ? Et comment voyez-vous l'extérieur ? »

« Avec un barbecue à gaz pour les jours d'été. »

« Vous ne pensez donc qu'à mangez ? »

Regina sourit puis demanda :

« Et plus généralement ? »

« L'extérieur ? De façon totalement fantaisiste. »

« C'est-à-dire ? Une forêt, des murailles et des douves ? »

« C'est presque ça, on n'est jamais trop prudent lorsqu'il s'agit de protéger son bonheur. J'aimerais également des montagnes au loin à l'ouest, avec de la neige éternelle sur laquelle le soleil rayonnerait pleinement pour nous offrir de magnifiques couchers avant que la nuit, dans une nappe noire, nous apporte son manteau d'étoiles. »

« Très fantaisiste en effet, » approuva Regina, « mais c'est un joli rêve. Pensez seulement à laisser quelques entrées dans votre muraille afin de ne pas vous emprisonner mais surtout de toujours apercevoir la beauté du monde extérieur. »

Emma s'interrompit pour la regarder, réalisant combien ses paroles étaient sages.

« Vous voulez savoir ce que je fais dans la vie ? »

« Vous voulez m'en parlez ? »

« Retrouver les gens. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je fais… ou plutôt faisais en vérité car c'est terminé, partie d'une agence privée chargée de retrouver les gens mais… ma dernière affaire à mal tournée… E-Et j'ai, tué un homme. »

Elle soupira avant de poursuivre rapidement :

« Pour me défendre m-mais, mais j'aurais pu l'éviter si j'avais eu la lucidité d'agir plus tôt. »

« Vous n'y travaillez donc plus ? »

« Vous ne me jugez pas ? »

« Pourquoi le ferais-je ? »

« Vous êtes avocate. »

« Et alors ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Vous qui avez horreur que les gens regroupent tous dans des cases cessez de faire de même. »

« Vous avez raison. »

« Je sais. »

Emma sourit devant l'air sure et serein de la brune.

« Vous ne doutez de rien. »

« Rarement en effet. »

Emma secoua doucement la tête, souriant en coin, appréciant le caractère de cette femme.

« Non, » finit-elle par dire au bout de quelques secondes, « voilà bientôt un an que j'ai quitté ce job… Je connaissais l'homme que j'ai tué, enfin plus ou moins. C'était un véritable salaud mais c'était aussi… le seul homme qui ait su faire battre mon cœur à un moment de ma vie. J'ai toujours manqué d'attirance pour les hommes mais lui, je peux affirmer que je l'ai aimé. Et pourtant… Nous nous sommes connu au collège et je suis sortie environ un an avec lui, pendant le lycée, une véritable catastrophe pour tout vous dire. Nous passions la plupart de notre temps à nous hurler dessus. Jamais contents l'un de l'autre. Nous étions si semblables et entêtées. Nous avons commis pas mal d'erreur ensemble. Mais, j'ai fini par grandir, prendre du plomb dans la tête et pas lui. J'ai fini par le quitter ou peut-être est-ce lui qui m'a quitté, je ne sais plus. »

Elle s'interrompit, fronça les sourcils comme se demandant ce qui la poussait à parler puis, haussant les épaules elle poursuivit doucement :

« Un an après, à l'âge de mes dix-neuf ans j'ai compris ou plutôt accepté le fait que je n'aimais pas les hommes et que je ne les aimerais jamais. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je vous raconte tout cela, je n'en parle jamais. »

« J'aime vous écoutez parler. Vous êtes donc restée en contact avec cet homme depuis tout ce temps ? »

« Non. Le hasard fait de drôles de choses. Je suis retombée sur lui au cours de mon enquête, trafic en tout genre, armes, drogue en passant par des œuvres d'art et… »

« Oh ! » S'exclama soudainement Regina, « je crois en avoir entendu parler aux infos, et également par le biais du boulot. »

« Je n'en suis pas étonnée, cette histoire a fait la une pendant de nombreuses semaines. »

« Comme c'était une de vos anciennes relations, on vous a accusé à tord d'être sa complice n'est-ce pas ? »

« Du trafic d'enfant, vous vous rendez compte ! »

« Je n'ose imaginer. »

« Henry est un gamin adorable en plus. »

« Henry ? »

« Celui qui a permis mon acquittement dans cette sordide histoire. »

« Je me souviens à présent. Vous étiez en charge de retrouver ce petit et sa mère qui avaient disparu sans laisser la moindre trace, du jour au lendemain. En réalité c'est le père qui les avait enlevés, les retenant en captivité depuis plusieurs années, ce même père qui trempait dans l'adoption illégale au profit de couples fortunés… »

« O-Oui, les grands-parents d'Henry, souhaitant des nouvelles de leur fille qu'ils n'avaient pas revu depuis près de trois ans m'avaient engagé. J'ai fini par retrouver la mère et l'enfant après avoir sillonné le pays, de long en large, pendant des mois entiers. Et j'ai retrouvé Neal, le père de l'enfant et accessoirement mon ex-petit ami… »

La blonde s'interrompit.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable. »

« Je ne me sens pas coupable. »

« Le mensonge est un vilain défaut Emma, » répliqua Regina lui tirant ainsi un sourire. « Je connais la fin de l'histoire. Vous avez sauvé Henry d'une mort certaine voilà tout ce que vous devriez retenir. »

« Je ne sais pas, si j'avais agit plus tôt et autrement, peut-être sa mère serait-elle toujours en vie. »

« Les peut-être sont comme les si, avec nous referions le monde. Vous n'êtes pas agent de police ou quelque chose du genre. Vous avez agit à votre niveau et c'est tout ce qui compte. Donner la mort à cet homme n'a pas été un choix mais une évidence sinon c'est vous qui y seriez passée. »

« Si vous le dites. »

« C'est que c'est vrai. »

Regina se redressa pour relever d'une main légère le menton de la blonde, l'obligeant à planter ses yeux dans les siens.

« Vous-n'avez-pas-à-vous-sentir-coupable. »

Elle détacha chaque mot de cette simple phrase mais, aussi simple puisse être cette phrase, elle sembla avoir un effet apaisante sur Emma, comme un baume réparateur. La lueur de tristesse qui embrumait sans cesse son regard s'évapora, disparaissant pour ne plus jamais revenir. Regina sourit.

« Ça vous dit une balade sur la plage ? Prendre l'air me semble une bonne idée. »

« Personnellement, me voilà en vacances prolongées, occupant actuellement mes journées comme bon me semble mais vous ? N'avez-vous pas un travail à aller rejoindre ? »

« J'irais demain. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je ne suis pas indispensable, il y a des gens indispensables plein les cimetières, le cabinet va bien réussir à se passer de moi durant une demie journée. »

« Je ne vous pensais pas ainsi, sécher les obligations est plutôt de mon ressort. »

« Vous semblez avoir une image de moi toute faite Miss Swan. »

« Vous revoilà avec les Miss ? »

« Cessez de me jugez et peut-être cesserais-je de faire de vous une étrangère. »

« Vous marquez un point. »

« Je sais. »

Emma sortit du Granny's en levant les yeux au ciel, esquissant une petite grimace de dépit devant l'assurance de la brune qui, devant cette scène feinta l'incompréhension dans un haussement d'épaules.

« Oh, je ne vous ai pas dit, » reprit soudainement la blonde en prenant la direction de la plage, une voix chargée d'entrain. « J'aimerais aussi une petite cascade près de la maison. »

Regina sourit largement devant cette idée soudaine, totalement irréelle et digne d'un enfant.

« Une cascade ? Rien que ça. »

« J'aime les cascades, c'est jolie et on pourrait s'y baigner si l'eau n'est pas trop froide. »

« Prévoyez plutôt des sources chaudes alors, » rétorqua la brune dans une évidence pragmatique, entrant dans son jeu.« Et prévoyez de faire un jardin fleuri également. »

« Avec quelques arbres fruitiers ? » Demanda Emma, retenant tant bien que mal un sourire complice.

« Seulement des pommiers. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« J'aime les pommes. »

« Je vois, c'est une bonne idée alors ».

Elles continuèrent sur cette discussion jusqu'à atteindre la plage, partant dans des rêves imaginaires qui firent bien vite du jardin un domaine, de la maison un château, planté au détour d'un chemin sur le haut d'une dune d'herbe verte. La mer en contrebas où, sur les flots agités circuleraient nombre de navires et voiliers. Chacune s'amusant de l'imagination de l'autre.

* * *

><p>« Vous êtes vraiment venue ici tous les jours ? » Demanda soudainement Regina en portant ses yeux sur le large, « je veux dire, depuis notre première rencontre. »<p>

« Plusieurs fois par jours même. »

« Moi aussi, pourtant je ne vous ai jamais vue. »

« Vous me cherchiez ? »

Emma la regarda joueuse mais, le ton de sa voix démontrait plutôt une pointe de ravissement.

« N-Non. »

« Vous ne savez pas mentir Regina c'est affligeant, » enchaîna la blonde tout sourire, secouant doucement la tête.

« Peut-être bien un peu alors, mais pas plus que ça, ne souriez pas aussi bêtement. Vous avez l'air d'une andouille. »

« Et vous vous savez ce que vous êtes ? »

« Dites-moi, je suis toute ouïe. »

« Vous êtes démasquée. »

Sourire des deux femmes.

« Vous vouliez me revoir ! » Enchaîna Emma comme aillant élucidée l'énigme du siècle, « mais quand passiez-vous donc sur cette plage ? »

« Le matin et le soir, avant et après le travail. »

« Je vois. »

« Et que voyez-vous au juste ? »

« Le matin je dors, et en fin de journée je suis sans doute en train de boire un verre au Granny's. »

« Mais nous nous sommes rencontrées tôt le matin ! » Rétorqua la brune avec agacement et reproche.

« Et alors ? »

« Vous êtes une idiote. »

Regina esquissa une moue de mécontentement dans un léger pincement de lèvres puis s'éloigna sans rien ajouter de plus, marchant le long de la grève, ne pouvant retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit, du coin de l'œil, Emma fourrer ses mains dans ses poches et la suivre.

La brune resserra les pans de son long manteau, luttant contre la fraîcheur de cet après-midi avant de se perdre rapidement dans ses pensées. Elle se sentait bien en compagnie d'Emma, une émotion qu'elle ne comprenait pas mais surtout qu'elle ne connaissait pas semblait lui parcourir sans relâche le corps. Elle fronça les sourcils, était-ce normal ce genre de réaction ? Elle ne savait pas trop, ignorant ce que c'était que de s'attacher à quelqu'un… S'attacher à quelqu'un, était-elle en train de s'attacher à Emma ? Mais… Elle ne la connaissait pas. Quoi que… Elle la connaissait mieux qu'hier et sûrement moins que demain.

Emma, Emma, Emma… Elle n'avait que ce nom en tête récemment, son esprit semblant ne jurer que par l'image de cette femme, cette femme manquant cruellement de discernement pourtant. C'était vrai quoi, comment n'avait-elle pas pu se douter qu'il fallait qu'elle revienne dans un créneau horaire équivalent pour la croiser ? Pas étonnant qu'elle ne l'ait pas aperçu une seule fois. Et puis…

« Regina. »

La voix de la blonde la sortit de ses pensées, la ramenant dans l'instant présent. Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, sans répondre, attendant une quelconque suite.

« Seriez-vous en train de bouder ? »

Sourire taquin, voix malicieuse. Emma semblait fière de son questionnement.

« Qu-… Que dites-vous, absolument pas. »

« Si je vous assure vous boudez, c'est certain. »

« Je ne suis pas comme vous à agir par enfantillages, votre âme d'enfant est si débordante que vous n'êtes pas même capable d'avoir la jugeote de vous dire que si vous m'avez rencontré à une heure matinale sur cette plage, c'est que je passe d'ordinaire sur cette plage à une heure matinale. »

Lueur de reproche dans les yeux, voix cassante, mécontente, empli de frustration.

« Je le savais bien que vous boudiez ! » Répliqua Emma sans tenir compte de sa colère.

Regina stoppa sa marche, subitement, surprenant la blonde qui dut faire quelques pas en arrières pour la rejoindre. C'était vrai qu'elle en voulait à cette dernière d'avoir du attendre quatre jours avant de la revoir.

« Vous en êtes sûr ? » Demanda la brune avec incertitude, réalisant soudain la situation.

« Je vous l'ai dit, c'est certain même. »

Regina se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, rougissant légèrement, un peu honteuse. Peu habitué à ressentir de telles émotions, elle n'avait pas franchement réalisé son comportement mais, c'était vrai, elle lui en voulait. C'était stupide pourtant, que lui reprochait-elle au juste ? De ne pas avoir pu passer plus de temps ensemble ? Oui, c'était vraiment stupide.

« Rien qu'un peu alors, » fini-t-elle par répondre après de longues secondes de silence. « Mais voilà qui vient de me passer. »

Emma lui lança un long regard avant qu'elles ne reprennent leur marche, décidément cette femme était bien étrange. Surprenant mélange d'un caractère péremptoire plein d'assurance à celui, presque naïf, fragment d'innocence dans l'interaction avec autrui. Et, il était évident que la blonde adorait ça.

« Pourquoi n'écoutez-vous pas mon conseil ? » Demanda finalement Emma, souhaitant changer le sujet.

« Lequel au juste ? »

« Celui de vous couvrir plus, vous êtes de nouveau frigorifiée. »

Un reproche ? Encore ? Ou non peut-être pas… n'était-ce pas de l'inquiétude qui brillait dans le fond des yeux verts ?

« Je n'ai pas froid. »

« Quelle mensonge est-ce là ? Vous êtes gelée. »

« Et vous vous êtes une casse-pied. »

« Je croyais être une idiote. »

Regina sourit en secouant la tête, se passa une main dans les cheveux puis après un court instant de réflexion, très court instant afin de ne pas faire marche arrière, elle tendit cette même main pour la placer, mine de rien, dans celle d'Emma.

« Vous avez vu, » commença la blonde au bout d'un moment, « je fais tout pour ne pas afficher de sourire idiot, pourtant je peux vous assurer que c'est difficile. »

« Vous m'en voyez ravie, » répondit Regina, ne pouvant empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres. « Mais avec votre bêtise, c'est moi qui vais finir par sourire avec idiotie. »

« Quelque soit le sourire que vous affichez, vous n'avez jamais l'air d'une idiote. Laissez-moi ce rôle. »

Regina la regarda du coin de l'œil, son sourie ne la quittant pas, accueillant ce compliment le cœur battant légèrement plus vite.

« Votre main est chaude, » se contenta-t-elle d'annoncer.

« Il m'arrive de ne pas toujours avoir tord. Épatant n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui très. »

Un plaisant silence se fit alors, cependant très vite rompu par Regina :

« C'est agréable. »

« Que je sois épatante ? » Emma fronça les sourcils, « ou la chaleur de ma main dans la votre plutôt ? »

« Non, enfin oui. Non. Oui et non. »

La blonde haussa un sourcil devant l'incompréhension de cette phase prononcée avec rapidité puis, elle partit d'un rire franc, passant son pouce sur le dos de la main de Regina, dans une caresse douce et chaleureuse.

« De me promener avec vous je voulais dire, » reprit finalement la brune dès que le calme fut revenu, « marcher ici, sur cette page, avec vous. C'est agréable. »

« Oui. Je trouve aussi. »

Le sourire aux lèvres, elles continuèrent d'avancer. Accompagnées de quelques discussions légères, d'un vent délicat et du bruit des vagues, elles profitaient de la proximité qui avait prit place entre elle, ne cherchant pas vraiment à comprendre comment elles avaient fait pour en arriver là aussi rapidement. Elles étaient un peu hors du temps, complètement reines de leur petit monde qui, commençait peu à peu à prendre une ampleur certaine dans leur cœur.

Un vent puissant finit par les envelopper, chargé d'embrun, elles s'immobilisèrent. Il était temps de rentrer, elles en avaient toutes deux consciences mais, aucune d'elles n'étaient prêtes à se quitter. Pas encore, juste quelques minutes encore, juste quelques minutes de plus à passer en compagnie de l'autre, une compagnie qu'elles finirent par éterniser. Et, le crachin, porté par le vent finit lui aussi par s'intensifier. Elles ne purent se mettre à l'abri.

Trempées. Elles furent rapidement trempées jusqu'aux os. Pourtant, elles n'avaient pas froid, non, pas le moins du monde. Il sembla à Regina que c'était comme ces pluies chaudes d'été annonçant la venue d'un orage prochain, ces pluies apportant violence et tempête avant le début d'un renouveau. La brune se mit à rire, ayant subitement envie de plonger et de sauter dans cette belle explosion d'eau, son cœur se noyant dans un plaisir et une exaltation nouvelle. Et, en cet instant, elle su sans en avoir réellement conscience qu'Emma était son renouveau.

Elle s'arrêta subitement, stoppant la course qu'elles avaient entreprit pour rejoindre les rues de la ville, forçant la blonde à faire de même. Elle ouvrit la bouche, absorba une grande quantité d'eau, la referma, plongea ses yeux dans le regard émeraude, pétillant et plein de vie lui faisant face. Ce regard éclatant, un brun sauvage et pourtant si doux. Comme une potion lui rendant la vie, elle se sentit soudainement vivante, c'était pur, et bon et vrai et exaltant. C'était un souffle de bonheur sur le fil de sa vie, son cœur battait fort, trop fort. Elle était vivante, et essoufflée, puissante et, elle eut brusquement soif tant la sécheresse de ses sentiments avait été forte jusqu'ici. Elle avait soif de vivre. Boire, boire et boire à en transcender l'ivresse, distillant la soudaine sauvagerie de ses émotions pour en récolter, goutte après goutte, le parfum doux, mordant, parfois amer, de la passion.

Le ciel obscurci par des nuages, sombres et lourds, laissant tomber tant de pluie comme pour laver le monde, emportant tout sur sa route, absence, colère et froid, s'illumina soudain. Regina en eu le souffle coupé et, ses yeux se mirent à briller en lisant l'attachement tendre dans le regard de la blonde, lui faisant comprendre que cette soudaine éclaircie, cette lumière caresse dans le noir n'avait rien de concret. Toute cette beauté ne venait que de celle lui faisant face, de son rire, sa présence, ses gestes et sa voix, sa spontanéité, ses moqueries, ses enfantillages et leurs joutes verbales, son regard, ce regard…

Regina resserra sa main sur la sienne en faisant un pas dans sa direction, se rapprochant davantage, rétrécissant l'espace entre leurs deux corps.

Ses vêtements imbibés avaient fini par foncer, la pluie cascadait dans sa chevelure blonde, plusieurs perles d'eau s'attardaient sur son visage. La brune ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était belle sous cette pluie. Elle lâcha la main d'Emma pour tendre la sienne dans un geste lent, oublieuse de toute incertitude, jusqu'à poser ses doigts sur sa joue.

La lueur, profonde, brillante de vivacité, presque prédatrice qui s'alluma alors dans l'océan émeraude la cloua sur place. Son cœur rata un battement. Le temps sembla ralentir lorsqu'elle caressa, avec tendresse, cette joue, trempée de pluie. Regina sourit alors, récupérant sa main pour se la passer dans les cheveux, un peu nerveuse réalisant soudain la situation puis, comme si de rien n'était, s'éloigna pour quitter la plage.

« Vous venez ? » Lui lança-t-elle alors, se retournant vers Emma qui n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste depuis plusieurs secondes.

La jeune blonde, secoua la tête comme sortant d'un rêve, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer. Toujours sous le coup de l'intense regard que venait de lui adresser Regina, prise en étaux dans ce moment purement irréel. Luttant quelques instants contre elle-même, son corps envahit par un trop plein d'émotions et de désir qu'elle tentait de calmer, elle suivit la brune, ses lèvres s'étirant malgré elle.

« Vous revoilà avec votre sourire idiot, » lui lança Regina en la regardant, du coin de l'œil, amusée.

« C'est de votre faute. »

« Vous m'en direz tant. »

« C'est de votre faute. »

« Vraim-… »

« C'est de _votre_ faute. »

La brune sourit devant son insistance, un léger rougissement venant colorer ses joues, comme elle repensa aux émotions qui l'avaient assailli, avant de déclarer d'une voix si faible qu'Emma due tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre au travers de la pluie :

« Oui, je sais, vous avez raison. »

* * *

><p>Les jours suivants, le temps n'alla pas en s'améliorant, entre orages, pluie, froid et grêle, les moments d'éclaircies et de calmes se faisaient bien rares. Pourtant, ces déboires atmosphériques n'atteignirent pas le cœur des deux jeunes femmes qui ne semblaient pas même les remarquer.<p>

Le Granny's était devenu leur point de réunion, Regina passant y boire un café chaque matin avant d'aller travailler, Emma délaissant ses couvertures juste pour lui tenir compagnie, pendant cette demie heure qu'elles prenaient plaisir à passer ensemble, chaque jour, et qui, chaque jour passant devenait un peu plus longue.

Pendant cet instant, rien qu'à elles deux, la brune s'étonnait souvent du coté grognon d'Emma qui n'était absolument pas matinal.

« Dites, » s'exclama-t-elle dans un de ces moments où elle craignait de voir la blonde s'effondrer d'épuisement, « combien d'heures de sommeil vous faut-il pour être en forme au juste ? »

« Pleinement en forme ? Huit heures je dirais pourquoi ? »

« Et juste en forme ? »

« Six heures j'imagine, pourq… »

« A quelle heure vous couchez-vous donc ? » Demanda-t-elle, lui coupant la parole.

« Je ne sais pas, tard je suppose. »

« Quelle heure en moyenne ? »

« Trois ou quatre heures du matin certainement. »

« Tard ? Dans ces eaux là nous allons convenir que vous vous couchez tôt. Vous devriez vous mettre au lit avant, » lui reprocha Regina avec un soupçon de colère dans les yeux, « que faites-vous donc de vos soirées ? »

« Passez-en une avec moi et vous le saurez. »

« Emma, je ne plaisante pas. Vous avez des cernes gigantesques sous les yeux, vous devriez rentrer vous recoucher. »

« Une fois debout je ne peux retrouver le sommeil. »

« C'est un conseil avisé pourtant. »

« Le monde appartient à ceux se levant tôt. »

« Que faites-vous de votre journée ? »

« Ça vous intéresse ? »

Sourire taquin.

« Non, je pose une question dont la réponse m'importe peu. »

« Dommage, je ne dirais rien alors. »

« Emmaaa »

Voix basse, plus sombre, regard proche de la menace. La blonde, ignorant sur quel pied danser, ne tint pas longtemps avant de lui dévoiler son programme sous le sourire vainqueur de Regina.

« Il n'y a pas de mystère, rien de particulier en vérité. Pourquoi ? »

« Venez voir à quoi j'occupe mes journées. »

« Quoi ? » S'exclama-t-elle surprise, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse.

« C'est que vous n'avez pas entendu ou que vous n'avez pas compris ma phrase ? »

« Vous souhaitez passer plus de temps en ma présence ?

Le timbre d'Emma s'était fait un octave plus bas, ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur que la brune n'identifia pas, son cœur martelait ses côtes sans ménagement. Elle se sentit soudainement nerveuse.

« Je… N-Non, non, enfin si mais non, c'est que… Emma ! Ne vous moquez pas de moi. »

« Voilà la deuxième fois que vous pensez que je ne parle pas avec sérieux, mais là c'est tout le contraire, encore une fois. Passer du temps avec la brillante avocate Regina Mills ça doit être sympa. »

« Ça vous plairez vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Alors c'est d'accord, aujourd'hui vous ne me quittez pas. »

« Faites attention je risquerais de m'y habituer. »

« Les mauvaises habitudes sont faciles à prendre n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est surtout votre présence qui est facile à apprécier Regina, » rétorqua Emma dans un tendre sourire dont elle semblait avoir le secret.

« … m-merci. »

La brune, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, porta son café aux lèvres, cherchant à garder contenance par ce geste sous le regard amusé de la femme lui faisant face.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, dormez plus la nuit, » reprit-elle feintant un certain mécontentement.

« Vous comptez diriger un royaume ? » Questionna subitement Emma avec grand sérieux, les coudes sur la table, laissant son menton reposer sur ses mains.

« Co-Comment… ? »

Regina ne comprenait pas.

« Non parce qu'à vouloir diriger ainsi mon sommeil, on dirait une reine essayant de faire appliquer les directives de son règne à l'un de ses sujets. »

« Votre humour est décapant, Emma. »

« Mais le sujet est fidèle et loyal alors peut-être suivra-t-il votre conseil, » affirma la blonde dans un clin d'œil.

« Vraiment, j'insiste. Vous devriez penser à faire une carrière humoristique. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Non. Et pour votre information personnelle, je tiens une monarchie absolue alors mon sujet loyalement fidèle ou fidèlement loyal, à votre guise, ne va pas peut-être suivre mon conseil, mais va plutôt exécuter mon ordre. »

« Et voilà, » commença la blonde en portant son regard sur une fenêtre, « il pleut de nouveau. »

« Emma, je suis sérieuse, prenez le temps de dormir. »

Une main toucha son avant bras, douce caresse. Un ton calme, rassurant.

« Oui, je le ferais... prochainement. »

Silence. Regina n'insista pas, souriant dans un regard protecteur.

« Vous vous souvenez, notre dernière sortie à la plage ? Où nous avons fini trempées comme pas possible ? » Demanda Emma, songeuse avant de poursuivre après un signe d'assentiment de Regina, « je ne vous ai pas raconté la suite de cette histoire après que nous nous soyons quittées. Je suis rentrée chez moi, bien évidemment et, au vue de mon état mes parents sont persuadés encore aujourd'hui que j'ai fait un petit plongeon dans l'océan… Comme si j'allais sauter de cette fichue falaise qui ne tue personne ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oh oui, surtout qu'il ne pleuvait plus et qu'il n'y a pas eu autant de pluie en ville que sur la plage alors, bonjour l'embrouille. Ils m'ont fait un scandale et une leçon de vie pas possible. »

« Que vous ont-ils dit pour que vous souriez ainsi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, j'étais trop occupée à penser à vous pour les écouter. Mon esprit bloquant sur votre image, imperméable à tout autre chose. »

Sa voix s'était faite plus sensuelle que taquine. La réaction de la brune ne tarda pas, elle piqua un fard monumental sous l'œil rieur d'Emma qui avait de tout cœur espérée cette réaction.

« Emma… »

« Désolée, plus fort que moi. »

« Vous êtes une… »

« …une idiote oui, je sais. »

« Non, j'allais dire une véritable enfant mais vous êtes une idiote également en effet. Dites, » après un sourire, la brune prit un air sérieux, voir curieux avant de poursuivre. « Je croyais que vous étiez une enfant sortie du système, ayant navigué de famille en famille… »

« Vous avez bonne mémoire Regina. »

« Donc, vos parents… ? »

« Ma dernière famille d'accueil. Ils m'ont recueilli à l'âge de quinze ans, j'étais une adolescente difficile mais Mary et David ne se sont jamais démontés. Ils m'ont tout donné, foyer, éducation et amour. J'ai de très bonnes relations avec eux et depuis, depuis… depuis que vous savez, depuis… »

« Depuis que vous ne travaillez plus. »

« Oui, disons-le ainsi, merci, c'est bien ainsi. Depuis que je ne travaille plus je délaisse mon appart pour leur maison, vivant en résumé chez eux. Ils sont adorables vous verrez. »

« Vous comptez me les présenter ? »

« J'aimerais bien, un jour, pas encore rassurez-vous, ne prenez pas cet air effrayé. Ils sont importants pour moi, vous devez rencontrer ceux qui comptent dans ma vie. Vous avez déjà eu un aperçu de Ruby, il ne vous reste plus que mes parents et, Henry. »

« Henry, le petit… »

« Oui, c'est… une longue histoire. Je vous la raconterai prochainement, si vous voulez. »

« J'aimerais bien. »

« Nous voilà avec un accord. »

« Un accord ? Et que gagnez-vous dans cet accord ? »

« Le plaisir de passer du temps avec vous évidemment. »

« Cela ne vous est-il pas déjà acquis ? »

« Oh, vous voulez me proposer quelque chose d'autre ? » Demanda-t-elle dans un haussement de sourcils séducteurs.

« J-Je… Emma, ne… Non, le plaisir de ma présence est une bonne idée. Suivez-moi maintenant au lieu de rire sous cape, je dois aller travailler. Et cessez d'être fière de vous, il n'y a pas de quoi. »

« Vos désirs sont des ordres ma Reine. »

« Emmaaa. »

Voix basse, plus sombre, regard proche de la menace, la blonde se mit à rire en partant à sa suite. Elles quittèrent le Granny's dans la bonne humeur, se glissant sous le parapluie de Regina, savourant cette proximité dans une discussion légère et des sourires complices. Laissant leurs mains peut-être, sans doute, non, sûrement se toucher comme par mégarde dans de subtils et délicieux frôlements, faisant frissonner l'une et parfois rougir l'autre.

* * *

><p><em>Merci pour la lecture de cette histoire et merci de l'accueil que vous avez fait à mon premier chapitre. C'est plaisant et agréable de voir que cela vous plaît.<em>

_Un grand MERCI également pour vos reviews qui font chaud au cœur. Vraiment. C'est sympa de voir et d'avoir votre avis sur ce que j'écris (bon ou mauvais évidemment) et même si je n'ai pas eu le temps ou pas prise le temps peut-être de répondre à vos commentaires, par manque de temps et ayant occupé mon peu de temps libre à tout autre chose dont lire et écrire... Bref, j'ai trouvé votre entrain formidable. C'est génial. Et, je m'efforcerai de vous répondre la prochaine fois car c'est la moindre des choses._

_Un prochain chapitre devrait également voir le jour mais, encore ce fichu manque de temps, il est tenace celui-là ! Ce chapitre ne devrait malheureusement pas paraître ce mois-ci... Enfin, j'essayerais mais sans garantie._

_Oh, et en ce qui concerne l'inspiration de cette histoire, non je ne connais absolument pas ce manga, ne lisant que peu voir pas du tout de mangas. Si le début de mon histoire y ressemble, c'est contre ma volonté. Pour dire vrai, j´ai été inspiré par un rêve un peu stupide que j'ai fait récemment._

_En attendant, j'espère que vous avez apprécié et pas trouvé trop déplaisant ce nouveau chapitre. À bientôt :D_


	3. Chapitre 3

_"Plus rien et l'on ne sent plus rien, sinon qu'on aime…" Paul Verlaine._

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong> Quelques grains de sable<strong>**_

**...**

Regina ne put empêcher un sourire de barrer ses lèvres devant la réflexion d'Emma alors qu'elles pénétrèrent dans son bureau, il était vrai qu'elle portait un tailleur coûteux, des escarpins plus que ruineux, un sac à faire saliver bon nombre de femmes, accompagnée d'une coiffure et d'un maquillage impeccables, contrastant fortement avec l'apparence de la blonde. Mais, cette dernière avait tort, même si elle n'était pas des plus sophistiquée l'image qu'elle renvoyait n'avait rien de miteuse, bien au contraire.

Le sourire de la brune s'élargi en réalisant qu'elle aimait le style d'Emma, une allure simple mais élégante accentuée d'un petit "_je m'en foutisme"_ qui, contrairement à ce qu'elle venait d'affirmer, ne lui donnait pas une apparence passe-partout. La jeune blonde était loin de passer inaperçue aux yeux des autres.

Une seconde réflexion d'Emma et un petit air contrarié la ramena dans l'instant présent. Il était également vrai que son bureau n'avait pas la moindre touche personnelle, faisant de ce lieu un endroit luxueux et froid.

« Quand j'y pense, cet endroit est un peu comme vous. »

Haussement de sourcils interrogateurs, proches de l'amusement.

« Je suis luxueuse et froide ? »

« Oui, non, enfin ce n'est pas ce qu-… Hé, ne me regardez pas comme ça, vous savez parfaitement que ce regard m'embrouille ! »

Regina afficha un sourire taquin.

« Vous vous emmêlez facilement les pinceaux très chère. »

« C'est vous aussi qui me faites perdre mes moyens ! »

Silence. Le cœur de la brune tambourina contre sa poitrine devant cette réflexion inattendue, propulsant dans un flottement doux et hargneux le sang dans ses veines, un sentiment étrange, d'exaltation ou d'enchantement sans doute, à moins que ce ne soit une tendre impétuosité, peut-être... Elle ne savait trop mais, elle avait conscience de la turbulence de ses émotions, son cœur était bel et bien en train de s'emballer dans une légère chaleur qui lui colorait à présent les joues.

Regina, après plusieurs secondes de gêne et de silence, se passa une main dans les cheveux cherchant à cacher par ce geste sa soudaine nervosité. Elle se détourna ensuite, un peu agacée. Elle se sentait telle une adolescente rencontrant les joies d'un premier amour, c'était totalement ridicule à près de trente ans. Jamais, non jamais elle ne perdait ainsi le contrôle qu'elle avait d'elle-même. Elle n'avait pas d'émotion, pas de cœur, juste un masque terne et froid apposé sur le visage. Un masque qui au fil des ans était devenu un véritable costume, la recouvrant de la tête aux pieds.

Un masque terne et froid ? C'était un peu comme un masque luxueux et froid non ? La brune fronça les sourcils, réalisant qu'Emma n'avait pas eu tort dans ses dires. Elle était à l'image de ce bureau, peu avenante, froide voir menaçante, renfermée et taciturne et…

« Alors c'est donc ici que vous passez toutes vos journées ? » Demanda la blonde en interrompant ses pensées, ayant conscience du malaise qu'elle venait d'instaurer, cherchant à le rompre.

« Entre autre. »

« Oui, vous devez également passer pas mal de temps au tribunal j'imagine. Plus jeune j'avais envie de faire du droit. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Pour entrer dans les forces de l'ordre. »

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? »

« Le cours de la vie je dirais, parfois on s'imagine faire quelque chose mais on finit par faire tout autre chose. Et vous pourquoi le droit ? »

« Mes parents. »

Un sourire barra les lèvres de Regina, un faux sourire qui ne rayonna pas dans le fond de ses yeux tandis que son expression se ferma soudainement. Emma se douta qu'elle venait d'aborder un sujet sensible pour la brune.

« Je me devais de suivre leurs pas, » enchaîna Regina en balayant l'air de la main, « mais peu importe. Venez même s'il n'y a pas grand-chose à voir, je vais vous faire une rapide visite du cabinet. »

Emma n'insista pas, se contentant d'acquiescer en la suivant alors qu'elle s'engageait dans le couloir, se promettant pourtant de découvrir la provenance de cette soudaine tristesse.

Regina fit découvrir son univers à Emma, heureuse de constater que son quotidien intéressait la jeune femme, ne pouvant empêcher une petite voix vaniteuse de lui souffler que c'était elle qui intriguait la blonde, prenant conscience que si c'était le cas, cela lui plaisait réellement. Et, ce sentiment était vraiment agréable. Elle aimait être en présence d'Emma, se délectant de chaque moment passé à ses côtés, se languissant de chaque instant à venir avec elle, comme broyant du noir loin d'elle, souriant près d'elle, elle, elle, elle, toujours elle… L'esprit de la brune ne semblant ces derniers temps ne jurer que par Emma et, loin de l'effrayer cela lui procurait un doux sentiment de bien-être. Elle aimait passer du temps en compagnie de cette jolie blonde.

* * *

><p>Regina, assise derrière son bureau feuilletait un dossier, regardant du coin de l'œil au travers de la vitre Emma en pleine conversation avec son assistante, intriguée par son naturel avenant et son attitude enthousiaste, ne comprenant pas réellement ce qui l'attirait chez cette femme. Il y avait quelque chose de plus que le charme physique dont elle était dotée, que le charme naturel qu'elle dégageait, que le charme enfantin dont elle faisait preuve, que le charme… La brune réalisa soudainement ses pensées. Alors… Elle était charmée par Emma.<p>

Oui, cela ne faisait aucun doute mais Emma était une femme. Elle pinça les lèvres en haussant subtilement les épaules, comprenant que cela ne la dérangeait pas vraiment en réalité, bien au contraire. Elle aimait le fait qu'Emma soit une femme et, ce qui par son éducation aurait dû lui paraître inadmissible voir ignoble n'en fut rien.

Elle était attirée, plus qu'attirée par une femme et sa conscience l'acceptait sans rechigner. Voilà une chose un peu étrange non ? Si elle avait dû parier sur ce qui était en train de lui arriver, sur les choses qu'elle était sans conteste en train de ressentir, il était évident qu'elle n'aurait pas gagné. Bon, elle ne pouvait affirmer que cela n'allait pas lui paraître étrange à un moment ou à un autre, qu'elle assumerait sans ciller le regard des autres mais, elle était bien en compagnie d'Emma, approfondir cette compagnie était la chose à faire. Elle le savait. Et, elle savait également, sans trop savoir pourquoi en revanche, qu'Emma l'aiderait à faire de leur relation quelque chose de beau si ce n'était de magnifique, quelques soient les obstacles qu'il leur faudrait certainement franchir pour avancer.

Regina esquissa un fin sourire, ses yeux ne quittant pas la blonde qui, comme sentant un regard peser sur elle tourna la tête dans sa direction. Sourit en retour, haussant les sourcils dans un geste curieux avant de lui lancer un clin d'œil rieur.

Emma la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, s'installant dans le canapé de cuir qui trônait à gauche dans la pièce après avoir refermée la porte derrière elle, laissant ensuite ses émeraudes reposer sur la brune qui leva la tête de ses dossiers.

« Sur quoi travaillez-vous belle avocate ? » Questionna Emma avec entrain.

« Comment se porte mon assistante ? » Lui lança-t-elle pour toute réponse au bout de quelques secondes, d'une voix aussi neutre que possible, sans doute trop neutre, trop détachée, rompant leur contact visuel qu'elles n'avaient jusqu'alors pas lâché.

« Pourquoi ne pas lui demandez vous-même ? » Rétorqua Emma, réprimant un sourire, ses yeux emplis d'une curiosité face à cette soudaine demande.

« Pourquoi le ferais-je ? »

« Pourquoi alors me poser la question ? »

« Pourquoi ne pas me fournir de réponse convenable ? »

« Pourquoi insister ? »

Silence, froncement de sourcils comme irrités pour l'une, comme amusés pour l'autre.

« Belle va bien, » reprit Emma dans un brin de provocation, venant s'adosser sur le devant du bureau de l'avocate.

Regina arqua un sourcil en relevant la tête.

« Vous connaissez son prénom ? »

« Pas vous ? »

« Bien sûr que si, c'est _mon_ assistante. »

« Elle a un joli prénom n'est-ce pas ? »

Regina détourna le regard en haussant les épaules.

« Si vous le dites… »

« Ne paniquez pas, » enchaîna la blonde avec désinvolture, laissant son regard errer au travers de la vitre transparente, « le vôtre est bien plus joli à mes oreilles. »

La brune se passa une main dans les cheveux, nerveuse, son cœur valsant sans relâche contre sa poitrine. Elle se détendit au sourire tendre qui peignait à présent les lèvres de la blonde, ne comprenant pas la soudaine tension qui l'avait envahi.

« Figurez-vous que le monde est petit, » reprit cette dernière, tournant son regard sur la brune. « Votre jalousie est charmante mais… »

« Mettez-vous le doigt dans l'œil, je ne suis pas jalouse ! » L'interrompit-elle rapidement feintant la colère, rougissant sous les coups d'une nouvelle nervosité.

« …Belle est une de mes anciennes camarades de lycée, » continua Emma, ignorant avec un haussement de sourcils peu convaincu la réflexion de la brune. « Nous nous sommes perdue de vue quelques années après la fin des cours. Vous avez de la chance, c'est quelqu'un de bien. D'ailleurs un petit conseil, vous devriez être un peu moins froide avec elle. »

Regina se passa une main dans les cheveux puis demanda dans une pointe d'agacement :

« Que voulez-vous dire au juste ? Je ne suis pas un monstre, je traite mes employés avec respect mais ce ne sont pas mes meilleurs amis. Et puis en quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ? »

« Elle pense juste que vous n'êtes pas vraiment humaine. Quoi que… »

Emma s'interrompit dans un sourire.

« Quoi que… ? Poursuivez donc au lieu de faire durer un suspense ridicule. »

« Quoi qu'elle trouve que votre comportement a légèrement changé récemment. Et j'en ai déduit… Ne serait-ce pas dû à une certaine rencontre ? »

« Oh ! Vous déduisez à présent. »

« On dirait bien. »

« Et vous faites preuve d'une telle modestie Miss Swan, c'est épatant. Vraiment, j'admire. »

« Essayez de me faire croire que j'ai tort Regina, ça peut être amusant mais, n'espérez pas trop. »

« L'espoir fait vivre jeune Sherlock, ne perdez jamais ceci de vue. »

« Et quels sont donc vos espoirs Regina ? »

La brune lui jeta un regard pensif.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… » Finit-elle par dire doucement en décroisant les jambes, « voilà bien longtemps que je n'espère plus rien pour dire vrai. »

« C'est un peu triste vous ne trouvez pas. »

« Ma vie n'est pas des plus joyeuses. »

« Alors… »

Emma se redressa subitement, se rapprochant d'elle pour poser ses doigts sur son bras, dans un geste rassurant, confiant et sans doute protecteur. Elle ne lui attrapa pas la main mais, elle exerça une légère pression sur son avant-bras en ajoutant :

« Laissez-moi vous aider à améliorer votre quotidien. »

« … »

Regina ne trouva rien à répondre et, à son grand soulagement, la blonde ne sembla pas attendre un quelconque commentaire. Cette dernière sourit avant de se redresser, de déposer un rapide baiser sur sa joue et de la saluer. Elle sortit de la pièce souhaitant ne pas la déranger, ayant conscience que sa présence n'était que nuisance dans l'avancée de son travail, ayant conscience du trouble dans lequel elle venait de la laisser.

La brune ne chercha pas à la retenir, trop abasourdit pour faire quoi que ce soit, cherchant à inhiber la fureur de son cœur, l'effusion de ses émotions, cette douce chaleur allumant son être, et cette envie soudaine de garder à jamais la jeune blonde près d'elle. Cherchant à inhiber le feu qui lui brulait les joues dans une rougeur empli de déconcentration. Elle se contenta de la regarder s'éloigner en posant une main sur sa joue, ses doigts effleurants l'empreinte de la douceur d'une paire de lèvres sur sa peau.

Elle soupira en reprenant finalement contenance, comment pourrait-elle se concentrer après cet épisode ? Emma avait quitté son lieu de travail afin de ne pas la déranger davantage mais, de toute la journée, ses pensées ne purent que se fixer sur une phrase_, "laissez-moi vous aider à améliorer votre quotidien"_, sur un souffle ayant rapidement effleuré sa joue, sur des lèvres, chaudes et douces, sur des yeux, verts émeraudes, sur un regard, tendre, sur une voix, agréable et légèrement moqueuse, sur un rire, éblouissant, sur… sur l'image d'Emma.

* * *

><p>Il n'était pas tard. Regina quittait toujours son bureau tard. Pas aujourd'hui. La jeune femme rangea rapidement ses dossiers avant d'attraper son sac et d'enfiler rapidement son manteau, elle salua son assistante en quittant précipitamment les lieux, direction le Granny's. Emma était toujours au Granny's.<p>

Elle s'installa finalement sur un banc, portant son regard sur la mer, laissant le rythme lent des vagues apaiser son souffle puis réorganiser son esprit.

« Vous n'étiez pas au Granny's. »

Emma, tourna la tête vers elle.

« J'avais besoin de réfléchir et Ruby n'est pas du genre à vous laisser deux secondes. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est dans son caractère je crois. »

Regina émit un léger rire avant de reprendre :

« Je ne parlais pas de Ruby. A quoi donc deviez-vous réfléchir ? »

Emma planta son regard dans le sien, quelques secondes puis, elle se redressa.

« Marchons un peu voulez-vous. »

Elles marchèrent quelques minutes sans émettre le moindre son, profitant seulement de la présence de l'autre, portant leurs regards sur la vaste étendue sableuse qui s'étalait devant leurs yeux sans réellement avoir envie de rompre ce moment de calme.

« Je vous dérange, » finit pourtant par balancer Emma.

« Co-Comment ça ? »

La brune ne comprenait pas.

« Depuis que l'on se connaît, vous êtes moins assidue dans votre boulot. Arrivant en retard, partant en avance, n'ayant pas la tête réellement focalisé sur vos affaires je suis sure. Je vous dérange. »

« Ne dites pas de bêtises. »

Regina sourit.

« C'est une autre organisation voilà tout. C'est à cela que vous réfléchissiez ? »

Emma sourit à son tour devant le haussement de sourcils interrogateurs, mais charmant, de la brune.

« Non, » répondit-elle en regardant la mer, « j'avais besoin de réfléchir à nous. »

« A nous ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi souriez-vous ainsi ? Est-ce si improbable ce que je dis ? »

« Emma, ne prenez pas mal mon sourire. Ce n'est pas votre genre de prendre la mouche pour si peu, ne laissez pas mon caractère vous influencer. »

« Vous avez pourtant un drôle de sourire. »

« J'aime l'idée qu'il y ait un nous. »

La jeune blonde fit une moue surprise en stoppant sa démarche, forçant celle qui l'accompagnait à faire de même.

« Vous voulez dire que… »

« Que… ? » Demanda Regina alors que la suite ne venait pas.

« Vous… Vous envisagez sérieusement qu'il puisse exister un vous et moi ? Enfin… Je… Un vrai et véritable vous et moi comme… ben… vous voyez, comme… »

« Em-… »

« Parce que… Moi, ben j'y pense, sérieux c'est vrai… Je n'arrête pas d'y penser et… Ben voilà quoi, je… »

« Emma... »

« Chaque jour qui passe renforce l'espoir qu'il puisse exister un vous et moi… Je… Vous savez que je m'intéresse aux femmes et… J'ai comment dire… Ben voilà je réfléchissais à vous et… et vous me plaisez, vraiment et… ça me perturbe car je ne sais pas vraiment si vous… Je ne sais pas réellement quelle… vision vous avez de moi. Et tout à l'heure, embrasser votre joue… c'était sans doute trop, je suis désolée, je… »

« Emma ! »

La voix claqua dans le vent, faisant taire une Emma nerveuse et peu sure d'elle et prise dans une bulle de pensées la coupant du monde extérieur et confuse et tendue et pas à l'écoute de la brune lui faisant face. Regina se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle, émit un sourire rassurant, porteuse d'une assurance qui la surprit elle-même, avant de caresser, dans un geste tendre et résolue, du dos de la main, sa joue gauche, légèrement froide.

« Je m'intéresse à vous de façon bien plus qu'amical Miss Swan, » commença-t-elle presque en chuchotant, « je ne sais pas vraiment où cela va me mener et je ne comprends pas réellement mes émotions mais… j'ai développé des sentiments pour vous, de forts, sentiments pour vous. J'en ai conscience, je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous et moi depuis cette balade où nous avons fini trempé sur cette plage. »

Pendant quelques secondes, qui semblèrent pourtant durer une éternité, seule la nature se fit entendre. Le bruissement du vent, le claquement des vagues, les quelques oiseaux survolant la plage ainsi qu'une sirène de bateau, au loin, à l'horizon.

« Vraiment ? » Finit par demander la blonde, une intense lueur animant soudainement ses yeux dans un doux chuchotement.

« Vraiment. Comme vous auriez tendance à dire, sure de sure, vrai de vrai, sérieux de chez sérieux… Seulement, j'avoue ne pas trop savoir quoi faire. »

Emma lui attrapa la main avant de la porter à ses lèvres pour y déposer un tendre baiser, sans la quitter des yeux.

« Ce n'est pas plus compliqué qu'une relation avec un homme vous savez. »

« En vérité, ce n'est pas le fait que vous soyez une femme qui me freine vraiment. Enfin, je ne dis pas qu'être avec une femme est dans mes habitudes, vous êtes… »

La brune rougit violemment.

« Vous êtes la première femme qui me fait… de l'effet… Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec le monde qui m'entoure, la sociabilité ce n'est pas mon truc et moi aussi j'aimerais faire évoluer notre relation mais je ne sais comment m'y prendre. Je ne suis pas proche des autres. Je ne sais pas faire. »

La blonde sourit en avançant le long de la plage, gardant sa main bien au chaud dans la sienne, l'entraînant ainsi à sa suite.

« Déjà, pourquoi ne pas commencer à se tutoyer ? Ce serait un bon début non ? »

« C'est envisageable. »

« Ensuite, je crois que nous devrions laisser les choses venir. Il n'y a pas de mode d'emploi dans les relations humaines, autant amicales qu'amoureuses, chaque individu est différent, chaque relation est différente. De par votre caractère, de par votre expérience, de par votre vie déjà parcourue, de par votre… »

« Emma ? » L'interrompit Regina dans un froncement de sourcils irrités.

« Eumh... oui ? »

« Si vous souhaitez que je continue à jamais de vous vouvoyez, continuez à faire de même. Vous êtes sur la bonne voie. »

« Oh… »

La brune sourit avant de reprendre la parole, oubliant toute moquerie :

« Tu disais que de par mon caractère, que de par ma vie et les expériences qui l'ont animées… »

« Tu as une certaine vision du monde, j'en ai une autre. A nous de faire en sorte que nos visions s'accordent. C'est ça l'interaction avec autrui, accepter les similitudes, les différences et l'unicité d'un seul pour former un tout. »

« …Je ne te savais pas aussi réfléchie, » s'exclama Regina après plusieurs secondes de silence, « mais où est passé l'Emma Swan que je connais ? »

La blonde sourit en coin, gonflant la poitrine.

« Il m'arrive d'être adulte parfois, sous mes airs d'idiote se cache peut-être un sage. »

« Je n'irais pas jusque-là, » plaisanta la brune.

Emma plissa les yeux devant son commentaire, feintant le mécontentement mais la moue plutôt boudeuse qu'elle esquissa ne fit qu'amuser davantage la brune qui se mit à rire.

« J'apprécie passer du temps avec vou-…toi, » s'exclama Regina après avoir repris son sérieux, « tu es rafraîchissante. »

Emma arqua un sourcil, souriant en coin.

« Est-ce un compliment ? »

« Je suppose. »

La brune s'arrêta, un air coupable en plantant son regard dans l'océan émeraude.

« Je suis avare en compliments n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je n'ai rien dit de tel. »

« La parole n'est pas le seul moyen de communication, certaines choses ne se disent pas elles se devinent. Ton expression a parlé pour toi. »

Emma se rapprocha d'elle, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

« Tu es douée dans un tas de domaines j'en suis plus que persuadée mais certainement pas celui-ci. Ton instinct te trompe en ce qui concerne mes pensées. »

« Je ne me… »

« Et là, » la coupa-t-elle d'une voix basse et profonde, dans un quasi chuchotement, ne souhaitant pas débattre de ce sujet. « Quelle lecture fais-tu de mon expression ? »

Regina se figea.

Elle se noya soudainement dans ses beaux yeux verts, comme traversant une forêt aux milles merveilles où la beauté ne connaît pas le sommeil. Le sang dansa violemment dans ses veines. Il ne faisait pas froid, pourtant, un long frisson la parcouru, descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour venir lui chatouiller le creux du ventre.

Le cœur de Regina rata un battement avant de tambouriner dans une force sauvage contre sa poitrine. Son souffle était court, si court, trop court tant qu'il sembla lui manquer. La lueur, intense, qui brillait dans le regard qui lui faisait face était indescriptible. Elle n'aurait su la qualifier mais en cet instant, elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie, non, elle souhaitait seulement se plonger dans cette lumière, dans cette chaleur, dans ce réconfort, dans ce désir, dans ce petit quelque chose de plus qu'elle n'identifiait pas vraiment, lui faisant face.

Emma se tenait si près d'elle qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle, son odeur délicate. Et, la température de son corps grimpa de plusieurs degrés.

« Tu en as conscience toi aussi ? » Demanda la blonde d'une voix rauque.

« De quoi ? » Souffla-t-elle alors que son cœur battait à se rompre sous l'emprise de l'émotion.

« De cette connexion, qui existe indéniablement entre nous. »

La brune se figea de nouveau à l'entente de ces paroles, une connexion ? Vraiment ? Elle, dépendante de quelque chose ? De quelqu'un ? Impossible. Dans sa lutte intérieure, elle secoua finalement la tête, espérant briser l'emprise qu'Emma avait sur elle en cet instant. Une emprise autant émotionnelle que physique.

Et, comme sortant de nulle part, une soudaine crainte s'empara d'elle. Une crainte s'étant dissimulée en son être depuis nombre d'années, n'attendant que son heure pour étendre son règne alors qu'elle luttait inutilement entre cœur et raison. Ses envies n'écoutant pas les dires de son esprit, fixant intensément les lèvres d'Emma, la gorge sèche. Ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de cette lèvre inférieure que la blonde, était en train de se mordre comme en proie à une indécision.

Ses yeux s'agrandir de stupeur. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait envie de l'embrasser et, cela l'effraya. Elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Pas prête à dépendre d'une quelconque relation. Pas encore. Elle chercha alors à reculer, ayant subitement besoin de mettre de la distance entre elles.

Elle vit nettement l'éclair de regret passer dans les yeux d'Emma alors qu'elle cherchait à s'éloigner d'elle pourtant, elle n'esquissa aucun geste comme cette dernière prit la parole dans une douceur infinie, rassurante :

« Tout va bien... »

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent tandis qu'Emma prit son menton entre ses mains. La brune contempla sa peau pâle, qu'elle imaginait des plus douces, la courbe de ses lèvres, de son nez, ses cheveux blonds lui encadrant le visage avant de tomber sur ses épaules. Ses yeux, deux immenses lacs immobiles, dont le calme dissimulait un tempérament, une résolution et une détermination d'acier. Elle adorait cela.

Emma passa ensuite une main tendre dans ses cheveux en réduisant la distance qui les séparait, laissant ses doigts remonter sur sa pommette avant de descendre le long de son cou, dans une caresse brûlante et apaisante, s'arrêtant là où son pouls battait vite, et fort, sous sa peau halé.

La douceur de ses gestes anima le désir de Regina. La tendresse n'était pas son quotidien. Enfant, elle n'en avait pas vraiment eu, adulte, elle n'avait pas su en recevoir, elle gardait ses distances pourtant, en cet instant, elle avait besoin de ce lien avec Emma, de mettre un terme à sa constante solitude.

Regina déglutie en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres alors qu'une nouvelle vague d'émotions la submergeait, attirée par le visage d'Emma qui ne cessait de la contempler dans une intensité des plus profondes, attirée par son être, sa bouche, ses lèvres… Elle s'approcha d'avantage, cherchant à ignorer la peur lui broyant les entrailles, souhaitant goûter plus que le souffle de la blonde mais, elle fut interrompue.

« Mon instinct ne me fait jamais défaut, » commença calmement la blonde sans prétention, « et, je sais qu'il n'est pas encore temps pour ça. Tu n'es pas prête Regina. »

Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue.

« Je… »

La brune s'interrompit, portant un regard de reconnaissance à celle lui faisant face.

« Ne brusquons pas les choses d'accord ? » Continua Emma dans un sourire, « il est évident que toi et moi sommes désormais amies, voyons où cette amitié nous emmène. »

« Je suis déso-… »

La jeune blonde posa deux doigts sur ses lèvres en souriant.

« Pas de ça. »

Regina acquiesça, secouant doucement la tête d'avant en arrière, continuant d'écouter avec attention Emma qui prit un peu d'espace, s'éloignant légèrement d'elle pour de nouveau avancer le long de la plage.

« Cesse de vouloir tout contrôler et laisse-toi vivre, pas d'excuse, pas d'obligation, pas de contrainte, rien d'autre que toi et moi sur la courbe de la vie. »

La brune la suivit, perplexe.

Rien d'autre qu'elles deux sur la courbe de la vie ? Quelle étrange réflexion et pourtant, cette phrase lui plut immédiatement comme elle comprit, en cet instant, que son existence ne se résumerait plus à la solitude. Aujourd'hui elle n'était plus seule, elle avait Emma.

Regina esquissa un sourire, peut-être était-il temps pour elle de cesser de voiler son visage, de montrer à la jeune blonde qui elle était réellement, de dévoiler plus, bien plus que la façade de son être. Au lieu d'enterrer les plaintes de son cœur pour ne plus les entendre, peut-être se devait-elle de les vivre en se coulant dans l'abîme de ses émotions, laissant au loin la peine, les regrets et le chagrin d'une existence morne et froide, pour faire place à la romance, plus vivante et enflammée.

Pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Avoir une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer, une oreille prête à écouter, et un cœur libre désireux de l'aimer. Le bonheur se trouvait là, à sa portée, elle n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour le toucher, l'attraper et à tout jamais le garder. Étendre les doigts...

Regina se rapprocha rapidement d'Emma pour lui attraper le bras et s'accrocher à elle, oui, pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Qu'importe ce qu'elle comprenait ou non, pour l'heure c'était auprès d'Emma que se cachait son bonheur aussi, c'était avec Emma qu'elle avancerait sur la courbe de la vie et, qu'advienne ce qu'il adviendra. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait foi en l'avenir.

Elle secoua la tête dans un rire, la vie semblait tout à coup si simple et, les jours qui suivirent lui prouvèrent la véracité de cette pensée. Les deux jeunes femmes nageaient dans une véritable bulle, une fois ensemble le monde extérieur semblait ne plus exister ou semblait exister seulement pour qu'elles puissent se retrouver et passer du temps ensemble.

Elles se découvraient petit à petit, peu désireuses de suivre le rythme stressant et rapide d'une société sans cesse à courir après le temps. Du temps, elles en avaient et, elles comptaient bien profiter de toutes secondes leur étant accordées.

Elle passaient beaucoup de moments au Granny's, retrouvant toujours la même table qui semblait leur être réservée, s'installant l'une à côté de l'autre pour boire thé, café ou chocolat chaud, petit-déjeuner, déjeuner ou dîner, pour seulement discuter loin du temps qui ne cessait de refroidir, se racontant leur journée ou parlant de choses futiles et d'observations qui leur avaient à un moment ou à un autre traversée l'esprit.

« Dînes en ma compagnie, » dit la blonde en jouant avec ses doigts alors que rien n'avait été prononcé depuis quelques minutes déjà.

« Ce n'est pas une question, » répliqua Regina haussant un sourcil interrogatif.

« Non, ce n'en ai pas une. »

« Et si je refuse ? »

« Pourquoi refuserais-tu ? »

« Simple spéculation. »

« Dînes en ma compagnie, » répéta Emma dans un sourire.

« Emma, » commença la brune en s'éloignant légèrement d'elle pour lui faire face, « Pourquoi dire cela ? Nous mangeons ensemble pratiquement à chaque repas. Matin, midi, soir, je ne me souviens plus du jour où j'ai utilisé ma propre cuisine. Heureusement que Ruby nous fait des prix de véritables habituées car une bonne partie de mon salaire passe dans cet établissement. »

« Regina, » lui répondit la blonde sur le même ton, jouant de son incompréhension. « Nous ne sommes pas dans un film. Pour que notre relation évolue et ce qu'il semble exister entre nous se développe, il va falloir plus que quelques repas au Granny's. Alors, Regina, toi et moi nous allons dîner ensemble en un autre lieu. »

« Serais-tu en train de me proposer un rendez-vous ? »

« De te l'imposer en réalité. »

« Vraiment Miss Swan ? »

« Vraiment. »

« Je ne peux donc refuser ? »

Regina arqua un sourcil dans l'amusement.

« Tu ne le peux. »

« C'est si délicat de ta part... bien puisque je n'ai pas le choix, alors j'accepte. Mais, j'émets une condition. »

« Le contraire m'aurait grandement étonné. Quelle est-elle ? »

« Que le dîner se passe chez moi. »

Le silence se fit sous l'intensité du regard que lui renvoya soudainement Emma.

« Je... » Finit par dire la brune avant de s'interrompre en se passant une main dans les cheveux, « disons vendredi à 20h alors. »

« Ça me va, » lui répondit la blonde dans un sourire un peu niais.

« Et, Miss Swan ? » Demanda Regina en sortant à sa suite du Granny's.

« Mmh ? Oui ? »

« Je ne sais à quoi vous êtes en train de penser mais cessez immédiatement de vous faire des films, vous avez l'air d'une sacrée idiote. »

La brune sourit, passa ses doigts sur sa joue dans une douce caresse avant de déclarer, une lueur malicieuse sur le visage.

« Sur ce, à vendredi. »

Emma sourit en retour, appréciant son geste, puis réalisa après plusieurs secondes :

« Qu-Quoi... ? Nous ne nous verrons pas avant ce jour ? Mais nous ne sommes que lundi ! »

« J'en ai conscience. »

Silence.

« T-Tu es... cruelle. »

« Non, je donne seulement plus d'importance à ce rendez-vous. »

Regina sourit puis déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de s'éloigner.

« Je ne sais même pas avec exactitude où tu habites ! » Cria Emma ne pouvant empêcher un sourire de peindre ses lèvres.

« Voilà à quoi sert la technologie Miss Swan, » répliqua-t-elle sans se détourner, « je t'enverrai un message. »

« Sérieusement ? Je te signale que tu n'as jamais pris la peine de me demander mon numéro... »

« Il serait alors bon de commencer à croire aux miracles très chère. »

Emma lança un cri de frustration qui amusa grandement la brune alors qu'elle s'éloignait d'un pas vif et pressant, souhaitant ne pas céder au besoin de la rassurer en lui dévoilant qu'elle possédait déjà son numéro. L'ayant depuis un moment récupéré auprès de Ruby mais, elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais trouvé l'occasion idéale pour l'utiliser ou, si elle devait être réellement honnête, elle avait surtout craint de déranger la blonde et ne s'en était donc encore jamais servie. Cette situation risquerait de changer la donne. Cela lui plu et l'amusa.

Mais, Regina perdit rapidement son sourire, ne réalisant qu'à cet instant qu'elle allait devoir se passer d'Emma jusqu'à vendredi. Son cœur se vrilla devant une idiotie pareille, quelle idée lui avait donc traversé la tête ? Elle ne savait pas trop mais, elle allait vite découvrir, bien malgré elle, qu'il ne serait pas si simple de faire sans la présence de cette jolie blonde.

* * *

><p><em>Je ne suis pas fan de ce chapitre, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire notamment dû aux instants trop peu nombreux que j'ai consacré à l'écriture, je crois, mais après avoir tordu ce texte de long en large et en travers, je ne pense pas être capable de mieux pour le moment, n'arrivant pas à le manier comme je le voudrais réellement. A<em>_ussi, même si je n'aime pas trop ce que j'ai écrit, voilà ce chapitre bouclé et je tâcherais de faire mieux pour le suivant... J'espère :)_

_Un grand, très grand MERCI de votre lecture._


	4. Chapitre 4

_"A écouter mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine, je me suis dit qu'on pouvait peut-être mourir d'un baiser"___ Marc Levy.__

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong> Quelques grains de sable<strong>**_

**...**

Le temps avait changé, l'automne ayant doucement laissé sa place à la fraîcheur de l'hiver, les arbres aux milles couleurs rouge jaune-orangé n'étant plus que branchages, ternes, sans lumière et la moindre saveur. Le sable de la plage ayant perdu sa douceur pour devenir glacé, la pluie se transformant bientôt en neige devant la chute des températures peu avenantes.

Emma soupira, laissant une épaisse nappe de fumée se propager autour d'elle, resserrant ses bras autour de son corps tentant vainement par ce geste de se réchauffer. Elle frissonna. Il faisait froid. Un ciel gris et bas recouvrait la ville et, un vent cinglant faisant virevolter sans ménagement quelques flocons de neige que pleuraient tranquillement de lourds nuages lui firent croire que la nature avait décidé, avait eu la gentillesse, l'amabilité de s'accorder à son esprit morose.

Elle lâcha de nouveau un profond soupir en poussant brusquement la porte d'entrée du Granny's, faisant sursauter plusieurs clients, recevant un regard noir de ces derniers, seulement, elle n'en avait que faire. La vision qu'elle leur rendit n'avait rien de bienveillant, l'émeraude devenant l'onyx d'un regard tueur, ampli de fureur.

« Et bien, » commença Ruby en s'approchant d'elle, retenant tant bien que mal un rire devant la mine de son amie, cherchant à détendre l'atmosphère chaude du café subitement devenue glaciale. « De quel pied t'es-tu levée toi ? Du mauvais apparemment, je me trompe ? »

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur, » bougonna la blonde en prenant place ou plutôt, en s'affalant sur un haut-siège face au comptoir.

Croisant ses avant-bras, elle enfonça sa tête dans ces derniers. En cet instant, Ruby ne pu s'empêcher de penser que la blonde ressemblait d'avantage à une adolescente en mal de vivre qu'à l'adulte responsable et accomplie qu'elle était censé être devenue.

« Comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué, » lâcha la grande brune avec ironie en lui frottant doucement le dos, « voilà un petit moment que je ne t'avais plus vu ainsi. »

Emma leva ses yeux sur elle, presque agacée.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Rien de précis, seulement depuis que tu traînes avec ton avocate tu es différente Emma. »

Un soudain intérêt brilla dans ses pupilles à la réception de cette phrase, pourtant, elle se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules en affirmant :

« Ce n'est pas _mon_ avocate. »

« A d'autre ! »

« On appartient qu'à nous-même. »

« Très subtil Emma, sérieux. Arrête de me sortir des réflexions aussi nazes que celle-ci et réalise ou plutôt accepte que tu es de mauvais poil car tu ne l'as pas vu hier et qu'aujourd'hui il en sera de même. »

« Je ne suis pas de mauvais poil. »

« Une telle mauvaise foi est effrayante, » affirma Ruby mimant la terreur tout en lui servant un chocolat chaud, « beaucoup deviennent désagréables lorsqu'ils sont loin de la personne aimée, tu ne fais pas exception. En fait tu fais sans doute partie de ceux qui développent allégrement cette règle et... »

La jeune femme s'interrompit portant un regard surprit sur Emma qui venait d'échapper sa tasse, en renversant ainsi le contenu dans des éclats de porcelaine brisés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » Questionna son amie devant sa maladresse, « ne rends pas mon job plus difficile qu'il ne l'est déjà. J'ai bien assez à faire en ce moment. »

« Je ne l'aime pas. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit, » reprit-elle plus fort en détachant chaque mot, « je-ne-l'aime-pas. »

« Moi éperdument alors arrête. »

« Qu-Quoi ? » S'étrangla Emma en se redressant subitement, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure dans une force douloureuse.

« Et après tu oses affirmer que ce n'est pas ton avocate, » s'esclaffa la grande brune en levant les yeux au ciel, « il est si facile de te faire sortir de tes gongs, tu verrais ta tête en cet instant ! T'inquiète Em', pour ma part je parlais de ce foutu boulot de serveuse, je ne compte pas te piquer ta belle et précieuse Regina. »

Emma plissa le regard.

« Tu la trouves belle ? »

« Pas toi ? »

Les yeux de la blonde s'illuminèrent.

« Elle m'est précieuse en effet. »

« L'art de ne jamais satisfaire ma curiosité hein... »

« C'est un vilain défaut après tout, » répliqua Emma dans un clin d'œil joueur, ayant retrouvé de son entrain. « Quoi qu'il en soit, » reprit-elle avec sérieux. « Tu viens de dire que j'aimais Regina ou je ne sais trop quoi... Je te dis juste que je... ne l'aime pas. Je l'apprécie, nuance. »

« T'es sérieuse là ? Jouer sur les mots ? Avec moi ? »

« C'est quoi ton problème ? »

Elle était sur la défensive, sa question était presque agressive.

« Oula, du calme ma belle. » Ruby leva les bras en signe de paix, « je sais comment tu es Emma et, depuis longtemps, je sais comment tu fonctionnes. Souvenirs, souvenirs... J'ai connu Emma seule, Emma avec cet affreux Neal, Emma avec... »

« Tais-toi, » la coupa la blonde, « j'ai saisi. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre pourtant. »

« Je ne veux pas en parler. »

« Alors je n'en parlerais pas mais ce que tu ressens pour Regina n'a rien d'anodin, tu le sais parfaitement, vous passez beaucoup de temps perdues ensemble et c'est pour ça que tu as souhaité un vrai rendez-vous avec elle. D'ailleurs tu crois qu'elle va sortir le grand jeu ? Quoi ne lève pas les yeux, d'après ce que tu m'as dit tu es la première femme qui lui tape dans l'œil ! Elle est du genre classe et tout, je suis sûre qu'elle compte faire les choses bien. »

« Et alors ? »

Elle ne voyait pas où voulait en venir son amie.

« Je sais pas. »

« Ouais moi non plus. Et donc ? Tu as fini tes stupidités ? »

« Nop, évidemment que tu ne vas pas échapper à ta remise en question ma grande. »

La serveuse secoua la tête avec résolution en terminant d'essuyer le comptoir d'un geste expert, ne laissant pas la moindre goutte de lait chocolaté derrière son coup de torchon, avant de poursuivre :

« Il est temps que tu t'autorises à aimer Emma. »

« C'est quoi ce stupide discours à la noix ? Pour info, j'ai déjà aimé de nombreuses fois. »

« Sérieux ? J'espère que c'est à moi que tu tentes de mentir et non à toi-même. Tes relations n'ont été que désastre sur désastre car madame est incapable du moindre sentiment. »

« Hé, c'est faux. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui bon, tu extrapoles un peu admet. Tu sais que j'ai des sentiments... Et donc ? »

« Ah ah, voilà que mon stupide discours à la noix t'intéresse maintenant ? »

La serveuse lui sourit en lui faisant signe de la suivre. Elle s'installa derrière une table dont la vue donnait sur l'immensité de l'océan, ridiculement petit face à la couche de brouillard qui planait à sa surface. Elle posa une nouvelle tasse de chocolat devant Emma qui prit place face à elle, lui recommandant ou plutôt lui imposant la prudence cette fois-ci dans un faux regard furieux.

« Je tiens vraiment à elle, » finit par dire Emma dans un quasi chuchotement. « Ruby, je suis sérieuse, c'est bien plus qu'une attirance physique... Elle et moi ? C'est irréel, c'en est totalement déroutant. »

« Je sais ma belle. »

Ruby lui sourit gentiment, ayant parfaitement conscience du trouble qui agitait son amie.

« Tu n'as véritablement aimé qu'une fois Emma, et encore tu sais ce que je pense de ce soi-disant amour... Bref, disons que tu n'as ouvert ton cœur qu'à une seule personne jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je trouve que ça sonne mieux, non ? »

La brune esquissa une grimace d'excuse sachant pertinemment que son amie n'aimait pas déblatérer sur ce sujet, regardant au dehors les vagues frapper sauvagement le désert sableux de la plage, puis reprit :

« Quoi que tu en dises cette personne l'a fissuré en millions de crevasses et, toi, pour te protéger tu t'es terrée. Parce que tu es comme ça Emma, pour protéger ton cœur blessé tu t'es coupée du monde. »

Le regard émeraude se fit sévère.

« Poursuis cet étrange raisonnement. »

« Je crois que tu es prête à ouvrir de nouveau ou plutôt enfin, ton cœur de façon pure et véritable. »

La blonde arqua un sourcil en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres, réfléchissant aux dires de son amie la mine un peu moins sombre. Elle avait conscience de la justesse des paroles qui arrivaient à ses oreilles même si, il était rare d'entendre une telle gravité dans cette voix claire et chantante.

« Cesse d'être une handicapée des sentiments ! »

Ruby sourit d'une oreille à l'autre, fière de son expression avant de continuer d'un ton qu'elle voulue doux et rassurant, toute raillerie disparue :

« Je ne sais vraiment pourquoi et surtout ce que c'est mais y'a un truc entre l'avocate et toi, je ne l'explique pas mais c'est indéniable. Lorsqu'on vous regarde ça saute tellement aux yeux... Ne gâche pas tout. »

« Outch... t'es dure. Comme si je faisais exprès de tout démolir. »

« Je suis ton amie ma chérie, » se contenta de répondre Ruby en lui balançant un petit coup de torchon sur la tête, « et je sais que lorsque tu as peur tu fuis. Toujours, ça a toujours été ainsi. J'ai parlé quelques fois avec ton avocate et elle ne mérite pas ça, ne lui fourni surtout pas de faux espoirs. »

« Je ne compte pas le faire. »

« Je le sais, sinon je serais là pour te remettre sur le droit chemin jeune fille. Allez, je file bosser un peu avant que ma grand-mère ne pète son câble en affirmant que je ne fou rien et toi, glandeuse, trouve de quoi t'occuper. »

« Hé... Ruby ? »

La brune se retourna de nouveau vers elle, lui adressant un regard interrogateur.

« Merci. »

Elle sourit.

« No problemo. Je ne suis pas qu'une fêtarde, enfin si quand même, le contraire est un mensonge mais tu sais maintenant pourquoi nous sommes amies. Y'en a un peu là-dessous, » termina-t-elle en tapotant sa tête d'un doigt.

Les lèvres d'Emma s'étirèrent en un large sourire, décidément elle adorait Ruby, cette dernière ayant toujours le don pour lui remonter le moral, pour lui faire voir le bon en toute chose, pour la supporter lorsqu'elle ne l'était pas, pour la soutenir coûte que coûte. De bien des points de vues, cette extravagante brune lui avait sauvé la vie en de nombreuses reprises, surtout moralement. Leur amitié remontait loin dans le temps, depuis l'époque où elle avait mit les pieds chez ses parents adoptifs et, même si elles ne se comprenaient pas toujours, ayant des personnalités bien différentes, elles avaient vite accroché l'une avec l'autre. Leurs âmes rebelles s'attirant les foudres de la ville, elles avaient certainement fait les quatre-cent coups ensemble durant leur adolescence, partageant rires, réprimandes, malices, secrets, joies et peines, créant de solides et indestructibles liens.

La blonde termina tranquillement son chocolat, la tête perdue dans ses pensées. Non, elle ne réfléchissait pas aux paroles de son amie, elle n'avait pas envie de le faire, pas encore. Elle n'était pas prête à s'avouer certaines choses, pas prête d'accepter pleinement l'intensité de ses émotions.

Elle se contenta de poser un regard sur la mer, laissant son esprit vagabonder sur une belle brune. Une femme qui avait en très peu de temps prit une importance considérable dans sa vie, comme récupérant de droit une place qui lui avait toujours appartenu. C'était vrai, la présence de Regina sonnait comme une évidence, raisonnant dans chaque partie de son être, semblant être un bout d'elle même qu'elle avait on ne savait comment, égaré quelque part en ce monde. Une complémentarité qu'elle venait enfin de retrouver ?

Elle fonça les sourcils, à quelles idioties était-elle en train de penser ? Son esprit n'était-il devenu que niaiseries ? Fichues sottises. Oui, certainement mais bizarrement, quelle importance ? Aucune. Sa rencontre avec elle, était une des plus belles choses qui lui soit arriver, sa propre merveille du monde.

Elle salua Ruby discrètement alors que cette dernière semblait occupée à servir un bruyant groupe de jeunes puis poussa la porte du Granny's en souriant, la morosité ayant laissé place à un sentiment qu'elle n'identifiait pas vraiment, comme une plénitude, un contentement la parcourant de la tête aux pieds, un fluide doux et harmonieux qui la faisait se sentir bien. Même la solide fraîcheur de cette journée n'eut pas raison de son soudain engouement.

Ignorant la force du vent, elle mit les pieds sur la plage. De nombreux grains de sable vinrent s'échouer sur son corps, fouettant ses vêtements sans ménagement. L'air était vif et piquant, terriblement plaisant, elle aimait cette plage, vraiment, depuis le premier jour. Avant d'arriver ici, elle n'avait jamais vu la mer, ne connaissant rien aux temps marin, mais aujourd'hui elle avait conscience qu'elle ne pourrait plus s'en passer d'autant plus que c'était en ce lieu que la vie avait choisie de lui faire croiser la route de Regina Mills.

Regina Mills. Elle était belle. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, sa beauté avait rendu Emma aveugle au monde alentour, cette mystérieuse brune était entrée dans son cœur sans y être invitée, la faisant doucement chavirer. Charismatique et ténébreuse, solitaire et froide, cette distance qu'elle s'imposait avec la terre entière avait séduit l'âme de la blonde, comme un enchantement. Regards après regards, chaque pensées furent bien vite capturées, et bien vite elle se retrouva prisonnière de sa présence. Comme un besoin, une bien douce drogue qu'elle était heureuse de consommer. Elle avait découvert en cette femme bien plus qu'une simple façade.

Mots après mots Regina s'était ouverte à elle, dévoilant la sincérité de son cœur. Attachante, douce et sensible, attendrissante. Un poil piquante, quelques remarques acerbes, autoritaire et pourtant attentive à son environnement, attentive aux autres malgré ses dires, respectueuse, polie et franche. Forte et peureuse. Aimant avoir raison, se trompant parfois, touchante et naïve dans l'interaction avec autrui. Pas toujours marrante, n'appréciant que peu la plaisanterie et pourtant drôle. Qu'il était délicieux d'être en sa compagnie.

Et, Emma, malgré ses propres peurs, sa propre réticence, la frayeur de ses émotions et sentiments, rêvait du moment où leurs lèvres seraient proches, où, comme au ralenti, lentement elle sentirait son souffle, si proche, venant s'écraser sur sa bouche. Mettant fin à cette constante frustration qui l'animait ces derniers temps comme, la blonde se voyait faire de plus en plus souvent, lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble, de nombreux efforts pour ne pas capturer entre ses lèvres, ce désireux baiser, qu'elle savait déjà empli de douceur et d'une passion certaine.

Emma soupira en fermant doucement les yeux, laissant son dos reposer sur le dossier du banc sur lequel elle venait de prendre place, peu sensible au froid, laissant toujours son esprit dériver sur Regina et cette furieuse envie qu'elle avait trop souvent d'elle. Bien plus qu'un simple et pourtant important baiser, c'était son corps entier qu'elle désirait posséder. Un désir qui se répercutait dans bons nombres de rêves fiévreux dévorant ses nuits, des rêves hantés par les bras, la peau, la douceur de cette belle brune au regard sombre.

La jeune femme enfonça la main dans la poche de sa veste pour en sortir son portable qui venait de vibrer, rompant le cours de ses pensées. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et un sourire de profond ravissement peignit son visage à la lecture du soudain message.

__'' Nos petits déjeuners me manquent.''__

Son cœur battait fort tant la joie qui arpentait ses veines était forte.

__* Il est vrai que le Granny's est un endroit accueillant ! *__

La réponse ne tarda pas.

__'' Idiote. ''__

Emma sourit de toutes ses dents.

__* Si jamais j'avais eu un mini doute sur l'auteur de ce message le voilà qui vient de passer. *__

_'' Avec combien de personnes partages-tu tes petits-déjeuners au juste ? :/ ''_

__* Regina Mills qui utilise ce qui semblerait être un smiley, c'est absolument adorable... *__

__'' Ah ah, quel humour Miss Swan. Je ne vis pas dans une grotte bien sûr que je sais ce qu'est un smiley ! ''__

__* Où as-tu eu mon numéro ? ___*_

__'' Une femme sait conserver ses secrets.''__

__* Je vois. Mais Ruby et le secret ça ne fait pas bon ménage, il est évident qu'elle me crachera le morceau ! ;) *__

__'' Avec fierté je suis sure.''__

__* Oui, c'est bien son genre. Hé, tu n'es pas censé être au travail ? *__

__''J'y suis.''__

__* - -' travailler n'est pas une option.*__

__''...dit celle qui est en train de se la couler douce. ''__

__* Ne me laisse pas te déranger. *__

__'' En soit c'est moi qui te dérange... N'es-tu pas heureuse de mon message ?''__

La blonde sourit en coin, quelle drôle de question. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de taper son message.

__* Un peu plus d'un jour complet sans te voir... c'est peu et pourtant, ça me paraît être une éternité. *__

__'' N'est-ce pas ?! Je n'arrive pas à travailler, mon esprit refuse de se concentrer.''__

__* Sur quoi dérive-t-il ? *__

La réponse mit de nombreuses secondes à arriver.

__'' N'est-ce pas évident ? Sur vous Miss Swan, rien que sur vous... ''__

Le cœur d'Emma rata un battement. Alors elle manquait également à la brune, était-ce si surprenant que cela en réalité ? Non, elle savait ses ressentis plus ou moins réciproques mais, qu'il était plaisant de le lire.

__* Tu me manques aussi Regina. ''__

Le message suivant se fit également attendre, la blonde vérifiant de nombreuses fois sa boite de réception pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas loupé une éventuelle réponse mais, seule son impatience était présente.

__'' Quand as-tu prit une telle place dans mon univers au juste ? ''__

Emma sourit, une nouvelle fois. Elle devait avoir l'air d'une sacrée idiote devant son téléphone.

__* Je pourrais te retourner la question belle brune. Retournes travailler à présent où tu vas prendre du retard dans tes affaires. *__

__'' Je suis en pause :) ''__

__* Oh, vraiment ? Depuis quand au juste ? *__

__'' Je viens de le décider ! ''__

__* Et après c'est moi l'enfant ? *__

__'' Mon Dieu, quelle horreur... Penses-tu que tu es en train de déteindre sur moi ? Dois-je m'inquiéter ? ''__

__* Très drôle... *__

__'' Dis-moi, il y a quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas manger ? ''__

La blonde se redressa en réfléchissant à cette soudaine question, le désir de voir venir la fin de semaine se faisant de nouveau ressentir.

__* Je mangerai tout ce que tu auras cuisiné pour moi avec grand plaisir. *__

__'' Ça ne m'aide pas à savoir. ''__

__* J'aime tout. Je crois. J'apporterai le vin. *__

__'' Tu t'y connais en vin ? ''__

__* Pas le moins du monde :D *__

__'' Je vais gérer le vin également. ''__

__* Je suis vexée, bonjour la confiance ! Tu vas vraiment m'obliger à venir les mains vides ? *__

__'' ...des fleurs ? ''__

__* T'es sérieux là ? Des fleurs ? C'est cliché non... *__

__'' J'aime beaucoup les fleurs. ''__

__* Lesquelles ? *__

__'' Surprend-moi. ''__

Emma quitta la plage en secouant doucement la tête, levant les yeux sur le ciel de plomb. Regina avait un coté joueur indéniable et, elle aimait ça.

__* Trop facile ! Compte sur moi :) *__

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien s'envoyant des messages tout au long de la journée, prenant plaisir à ce nouveau mode de communication qui même s'il comblait l'absence qui vrillait le cœur de chacune, alimentait le désir qu'elles avaient de se retrouvait en chair et en os.

* * *

><p><em>« Comment comptes-tu <em>_t'habiller__ ? »_

__« P-Pardon ? »__

Emma se mit à rire en imaginant la tête de la brune, sachant parfaitement que cette question posée de but en blanc venait de la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle la voyait se dandiner légèrement avant de passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux bruns.

_« Ben quoi ? J'aimerais juste savoir si je dois __m'habiller cla__sse ou non. »_

__« Tu es une idiote. »__

__« Pour mieux te plaire, » répliqua la blonde un octave plus bas, « avoue que tu apprécies ce petit coté de moi. »__

__« J-Je... Emma... Si tu continues avec tes sottises je te préviens, je raccroche. »__

__« Aie, même au travers du combiner tu viens de m'électrocuter avec ton regard noir nommé : je te défis de poursuivre sur cette lancée... T'es pas cool. »__

__« Effectivement et, je te préviens, si tu oses te pointer chez moi en guenilles je ne te garantie pas l'entrée. »__

__« Dur... Oui donc en mode classe... Je le savais ! »__

__« Pourquoi poser cette question alors ? »__

__« J'aime tes réactions disproportionnées. »__

__« Emma... »__

La jeune femme prit place confortablement sur son canapé en riant avant de demander :

__« Tu comptes faire quoi de ta soirée ? »__

__« J'ai un ou deux dossiers à vérifier déjà, et après éventuellement me détendre devant un bon film. »__

__« Regarde la télé avec moi ! »__

__« Quelle idée est-ce donc encore ? »__

__« Toi, moi, devant notre télé à regarder le même programme. »__

__« Et les fleurs ça faisait cliché ? »__

__« Allez Regina, tu as gagné tes fleurs laisse-moi choisir notre programme télé. »__

_Court silence._

__« C'est enfantin, tu en as conscience ? »__

__« Oui. »__

Emma savait que sa belle brune esquissait en cet instant un long et magnifique sourire.

_« Bien, alors que regardons-nous ce __soir__ ? »_

* * *

><p>Son portable vibra. Elle sourit sachant pertinemment qui était l'envoyeur.<p>

__'' Bonjour Emma. ''__

__* Regina... tu es matinale. *__

__'' Travail oblige. ''__

__* Bientôt le week-end :) *__

__'' Oui, demain c'est vendredi. ''__

__* Effectivement puisque nous sommes jeudi :-P *__

__'' Hilarant Miss Swan, vraiment. Et, tu comptes venir ou rester dans le fond de ton lit ? ''__

__* Comment ça ? *__

__'' Je ne sais pas moi... traîner sur la plage à cette heure matinale comme tu dis, seulement couverte par ton affreux blouson de cuir c'est la meilleure solution pour attraper le mal ! ''__

Emma stoppa sa marche, agitant soudainement la tête en tous sens avant de répondre :

__* Tu es où ? *__

__'' Non loin, te voir faire la girouette pour me trouver est plutôt drôle. Tu as l'air d'une folle Emma... ''__

__* Je ne te vois nul part ! *__

__'' Comme tu me l'as si bien fait remarquer, nous ne sommes que jeudi. ''__

__* Tu es cruelle. *__

Emma soupira dans un sourire puis rajouta :

__* Et terriblement injuste. *__

__'' Et pourquoi donc ? ''__

__* Toi tu peux me voir... Moi non. Pas juste. *__

__'' En effet. Mais la vie est injuste très chère ou, certains ont plus de chance que d'autres. ''__

_* ...ayant conscience de sa cruauté en plus, dur... ;D *_

La réponse mit de nombreuses secondes à arriver si bien que la jeune blonde craint pendant un instant d'avoir réussi à vexer la brune mais, un message finit par voir le jour : simple, rapide et efficace.

__'' Emma ? ''__

__* Eumh... Oui ? *__

__'' Tu es belle, sur cette plage. ''__

Son cœur manqua un battement à la lecture de cette simple phrase, phrase qu'elle ne manqua pas de lire et relire, les cheveux virevoltants dans l'air marin, un léger rougissement sur les joues, un sourire certainement niais teintant ses lèvres. Mais la mer, le vent et les grains de sable furent les seuls et uniques témoins qui accompagnèrent les yeux de la brune, qui la regardait de loin.

* * *

><p>L'impatience d'Emma avait augmentée de plusieurs crans, transformant celle-ci en véritable boule d'énergie, placé si près de son cœur qu'il lui était impossible de la dissocier des autres sentiments, des autres sensations qui l'animaient. Elle prenait de l'ampleur chaque seconde que l'aiguille de l'horloge passait si bien que lorsque le vendredi arriva, la jeune femme eu bien du mal à se contenir. Passant, au plus grand désespoir de Ruby par toutes sortes de sensations. Un moment elle riait puis, la minutes d'après broyait un noir pas possible.<p>

Emma passa sa journée entre cris, rires, chants, énervement et moment de joie, stressée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Maîtrisant son excitation telle une adolescente, sa capacité de discernement ayant disparue loin de l'emportement du cœur. La raison n'ayant pas la moindre chance face aux émotions brutes, pures et humaines.

Elle avait longtemps réfléchit à la tenue qu'elle porterait pour cette soirée, étant quasi-certaine que Regina allait revêtir une robe qui ferait d'elle une splendeur sur terre, n'ayant pourtant pas grand chose à faire pour paraître parfaite aux yeux de la blonde mais sachant parfaitement se mettre en valeur. La brune savait plaire et, si elle avait réussi à lire entre les lignes comme elle le supposait, en cette soirée, elle ferait tout pour plaire à Emma.

La blonde sourit, sortant de sa voiture en réajustant sa tenue, espérant charmer également Regina. Puis, elle poussa une exclamation de surprise colorée de ravissement lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'immense demeure de l'avocate, doutant quelques secondes de l'adresse que lui avait fourni cette dernière, espérant ne pas avoir fait d'erreur en la retranscrivant.

Elle haussa les épaules, pourquoi y aurait-il erreur ? La brune avait les moyens et semblait aimer vivre dans un certain luxe aussi, cette maison ne pouvait être que la sienne. Elle s'empara avec précaution du bouquet de fleurs qu'elle comptait lui offrir puis, après avoir prit une profonde inspiration, expirée cette même quantité d'air pour évacuer tout stress, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, non sans un cœur battant la chamade. Tout allait bien se passer, elle le savait. Il n'en serait pas autrement, elle ferait tout pour recueillir le cœur de la brune entre ses bras.

Emma n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps, quelques secondes après qu'elle ait indiqué sa présence, la grande porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, brusquement, dévoilant une Regina merveilleuse, comme elle s'y attendait, une Regina souriante, comme elle l'espérait, une Regina chancelante, ça ce n'était pas prévu au programme, une Regina qui tangua dangereusement vers elle, qu'était-elle en train de fabriquer à s'avancer si près ? Bien trop près... Une Regina qu'elle recueilli dans ses bras de la plus étrange des façons.

« Tu joues à quoi ? » S'exclama-t-elle en la réceptionnant contre son être avant de froncer les sourcils, la situation lui échappant totalement.

Regina lui affirma qu'elle lui avait promis une soirée épique, Emma s'en souvint. Elle avait rit sous ce terme mais lorsqu'elle plongea ses émeraudes dans les yeux sombres de l'autre femme, cherchant à comprendre la situation, elle su, par l'intensité de ce beau regard, qu'épique était le mot approprié.

* * *

><p><em>Merci de votre lecture, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle n'a pas été trop désagréable. Un merci tout particulier pour vos reviews qui me font agréablement plaisir, c'est sympa de prendre le temps de donner votre avis et sérieux, ça fait chaud au cœur. Merci encore. Sur ce, si je ne poste pas avant janvier et bien passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année :D<em>


	5. Chapitre 5

"_Aimer, ce n'est pas se regarder l'un l'autre, c'est regarder ensemble dans la même direction_" _Antoine de Saint-Exupéry__._

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong> Quelques grains de sable<strong>**_

**...**

La nuit était belle, de nombreuses étoiles couvraient le ciel d'une tapisserie douce et lumineuse offrant à la ville une accalmie contrastant fortement avec les agitations atmosphériques qui avaient régné ces derniers jours. Pourtant, le froid n'avait pas délaissé sa saison, remplissant son rôle à merveille en cette soirée, imposant son mordant à ceux ayant le courage de braver la fraîcheur hivernale.

Emma, sentant Regina frissonner contre elle, resserra son étreinte dans un geste protecteur qu'elle ne se connaissait pas vraiment.

« Nous devrions rentrer, tu vas finir par attraper froid. »

Les deux femmes se trouvaient sur le porche de la grande maison, l'avocate accrochée au cou de la blonde avait son regard porté sur la beauté de la nuit, profitant de cet instant unique, un bien-être qu'elle ne saurait décrire avec toute la justesse de sa profondeur berçant son cœur agité.

« Tu as vu ? » Souffla Regina en détachant les yeux du ciel, ignorant totalement ce qui venait d'être dit. « Séléné de sa blancheur étincelante semble veiller sur nous. »

Emma fronça les sourcils, son esprit empli d'une totale incompréhension quant à ces soudaines paroles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

La brune se détacha d'elle pour lui saisir la main, jouant avec leurs doigts telle une adolescente en train de faire la cour.

« Je disais combien je trouve la lune belle ce soir, » répondit-elle dans un flagrant sourire.

« Et que vient faire cette... Séléné ou je ne sais qui dans l'histoire au juste ? »

« C'est une déesse de la lune dans la mythologie grecque. Belle femme au visage d'une blancheur chatoyante à la lueur aussi pure que cette lune qui éclaire notre soirée. »

Emma sourit en coin.

« Tu t'intéresses à ce genre de choses ? Moi qui te pensais plutôt rationnelle. »

Regina poussa un doux rire puis poursuivit :

« J'aime bien la mythologie, je ne suis pas aussi terre à terre que tu sembles le croire. Il est dit que Séléné luit d'une lumière argentée pendant qu'elle voyage aux travers des cieux, renvoyant sa douce lumière sur les contrées ensommeillées... »

La blonde esquissa un sourire mais, cela tint plus de la grimace qu'autre chose.

« Devrais-je être jalouse ? »

Nouveau rire de la brune avant qu'elle ne fronce les sourcils dans un regard des plus sérieux, une expression grave barbouillant son visage.

« Pas le moins du monde. Elle est la déesse de la lune, tu es celle de mon cœur. »

Emma retint son souffle sous cet aveu, son cœur manquant un battement qui lui aurait fait mal s'il n'avait été inhibé par une vague de plaisir intense. Comment des paroles, de simples mots pouvaient-ils déclencher de telles émotions ? Elle réalisa alors qu'elle ne faisait pas qu'apprécier Regina, c'était bien plus fort, bien plus intense, plus réel et vrai. Mais, pouvait-elle le lui dire ? Que pouvait-elle lui répondre qui n'ait pas l'air si effrayant ? Elle avait toujours trouvé ces trois petits mots terrifiants, n'ayant jamais vraiment eu envie de les prononcer avant cette soirée, pourtant, sous ce ciel découvert, dans la fraîcheur de ce tapis lunaire étoilé, sous le romantisme de cette sublime brune stimulé par un ingrédient inattendu faisant ressortir de façon exagéré chaque émotion éprouvée, son être, respirait tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour cette femme plus si étrangère que cela, très loin d'être inconnue aux yeux de ce furieux organe lui déchirant mélodieusement la poitrine. N'écoutant que ce dernier, elle choisit d'ouvrir la bouche :

« Regina je... »

La jeune blonde s'interrompit en ouvrant de grands yeux lorsqu'elle prit soudain conscience de l'attitude de la femme lui faisant face. Regina s'agitait nerveusement, comme réalisant les paroles qui venaient de lui échapper, qu'elle n'avait pu contenir dans son esprit, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre en se passant une main angoissée dans les cheveux. Marmonnant l'agacement qu'elle avait d'elle-même.

« Regina... ? » Murmura-t-elle doucement.

Elle s'interrompit de nouveau, stupéfaite, alors que la brune cacha soudainement son visage de ses mains avant de s'accroupir se maudissant à voix haute. Elle ressemblait à un enfant prit en faute, qu'il était surprenant de la voir ainsi. C'était à la fois étrange et réconfortant, irréel et charmant, perturbant et amusant. Emma sourit puis se pencha vers elle pour la redresser, lui procurant quelques paroles rassurantes. Elle finit par la faire pénétrer à sa suite dans la grande demeure.

« Alcoolisée hein... J'avais imaginé bons nombres de scènes possibles sur ce rendez-vous, tu peux me croire, » commença-t-elle en la traînant vers ce qui devait être le salon. « Mais... »

Elle se retourna soudainement, la brune ayant tiré brusquement sur son bras pour qu'il en soit ainsi, la forçant à lui faire face. Elle se retrouva plongée dans un brasier de pupilles sombres, mélange de force et de douceur à celui plus sauvage de ce qui semblait être du désir. Emma fut électrisée, restant captive pendant de longues secondes d'éternité par cette troublante, mais puissante alchimie qui voguait entre leurs regards, qui s'écoulait au travers de leurs êtres, alimentant, cette aura les isolant du reste du monde.

La brune se rapprocha d'elle qui, cherchant à reprendre contenance recula de quelques pas, se retrouvant bien vite acculée dos au mur. Elle ne détachait pas son regard du sien, étant d'une beauté renversante en cet instant.

« Comme quoi ? Quel genre de scénario ton esprit a-t-il échafaudé ? »

Emma déglutit difficilement, tentant d'ignorer le charme de cette voix rauque et la sensualité imprégnant ces quelques mots. Ce corps semblant chercher le sien avec fièvre et l'envie de sceller l'espace qui demeurait encore entre elles par la communion de leurs lèvres d'abord puis de leurs peaux, leurs souffles et leurs sueurs, mêlant douceur et passion, n'ayant plus besoin de mot pour s'exprimer. N'employant que ce langage universel pour apaiser cette faim la dévorant cœur et âme, bien au-delà d'un simple besoin charnel.

« Regina... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais... tu as un peu trop bu... je crois, » articula-t-elle difficilement.

La brune réduisit la distance les séparant venant coller son nez sur sa joue, emplissant ses poumons de son parfum, appréciant l'odeur à laquelle ses sens se confrontèrent, avant de chuchoter, dans un souffle près de son oreille :

« Tu crois... ? »

Emma la prit entre ses bras, à la fois satisfaite et frustrée de cette proximité. Elle posa un tendre baiser sur son front puis secoua doucement la tête en s'éloignant d'elle.

« Oui, c'est certain. »

« Je ne suis pas ivre, » affirma-t-elle en venant recoller son corps au sien.

Emma sourit face à son attitude enfantine.

« Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais ivre morte, tu as seulement trop bu. Pas au point de bégayer et de te rouler au sol mais suffisamment pour être très... entreprenante. Plus que ton caractère ne devrait te laisser l'être, tes sens n'étant plus refrénés par ta raison. »

« Et tu n'aimes pas ça ? » Demanda-t-elle un brin boudeuse, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

« Ce n'est pas le problème, Reg-... »

« Alors, tu aimes ça ? » La coupa-t-elle, malicieuse, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre le pan de mur du couloir dans lequel elles se trouvaient, mine de rien, comme si elle n'était pas en train de la provoquer avec une certaine insistance, feintant par son attitude l'ignorance des ressentis qu'elle se plaisait à provoquer.

Sans attendre, elle s'avança de nouveau vers elle, si près que leurs souffles se frôlèrent, se mélangeants pour ne former plus qu'un.

« Regina... » Souffla la blonde dans une maîtrise parfaite de son corps, ses yeux verts, seuls traces de son désir, brillants tout de même avec un regard à en faire tourner la tête.

Luttant entre envie et raison, la lueur de bon sens qui restait encore à Emma la poussa à chercher un moyen de se sortir de cette situation, pourtant, une part d'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à imposer une distance entre elles. Il aurait fallu qu'elle la repousse, Regina n'avait pas toute sa lucidité, ses sens devant être aiguisés par l'alcool, ce même alcool qui risquait de la pousser aux remords lorsqu'elle retrouverait la parfaite maîtrise d'elle-même. Elle ne voulait pas la perdre, pas l'effrayer au point de la pousser à l'éloignement aussi, malgré la douleur et l'immense effort que cela lui demandait en cet instant, elle était prête à attendre. Elle ne devait pas profiter de la faiblesse dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

« Emma. Embrasses-moi. »

Regina leva la main, faisant courir le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue, puis, elle passa de son visage à sa gorge dans une douce et longue caresse. Elle sentit sa peau frémir tandis que son pouls doublait la cadence à ce contact, chaud et réconfortant, désirable... terriblement désirable.

« Arrêtes de réfléchir, » chuchota la brune comme une prière, son souffle chaud venant s'échouer sur ses lèvres. « Envoies valser ta galanterie et cette courtoisie digne des plus grands gentlemen et, embrasses-moi... J'en meure d'envie, Emma, vraiment... »

La jeune blonde ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir rapidement, s'éloignant soudainement de Regina en prenant une profonde inspiration luttant contre ses propres émotions puis, contre toute attente, alors que la brune crue essuyer un refus, elle se retourna de nouveau face à elle pour venir plaquer, presque sauvagement, tel un prédateur, ses lèvres tant désirées contre les siennes.

Regina n'avait jamais ressenti cela, la passion l'envahit telle le courant d'une rivière tortueuse et primitive, accélérant la course de son sang dans un échauffement qui lui était étranger. Elle passa ses doigts dans les longues mèches blondes et soyeuses, immobilisant sa tête comme elle lui rendait son baiser, l'appuyant dans un curieux mélange de douceur et de fougue. Sans en prendre conscience, la suite s'imposa naturellement, elle entrouvrit les lèvres. Leurs langues se gouttants alors avec délice.

Regina savoura entièrement ce qu'elle avait espéré pendant de nombreux jours. L'excitation la parcourue et un soupir de satisfaction lui échappa tandis que la blonde pressait son corps contre le sien. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, comme si elle était l'air dont elle avait besoin pour respirer, sa bouteille d'oxygène.

Elle glissa ses mains de son visage à ses épaules, passant par sa taille pour arrêter sa course dans le bas de son dos, à la naissance de ses reins. Elle ressentit sa propre passion comme elle ne l'avait jamais perçue et, elle se surprit pendant un court instant à se demander ce qu'Emma ressentait, souhaitant lui procurer autant de désir et de plaisir par ce baiser, tendre et sauvage, apaisant et pourtant, déclenchant une urgence dans la recherche du corps de l'autre, son être palpitant comme jamais, fourmillant de nombreuses saveurs qui ne demandaient qu'à être découvertes.

Elle prit conscience qu'elle n'avait jamais désiré quelqu'un comme elle la désirait en cet instant, elle prit conscience que l'embrasser n'était pas suffisant. Elle désirait plus. Elle souhaitait plus. Elle voulait plus.

Et, ses doigts, impatients et fébriles cherchèrent à atteindre sa peau au travers des vêtements, qu'elle jugeait bien encombrants. Quand elle parvint à arracher sa bouche de la sienne, elle fit descendre ses lèvres le long de sa gorge, parsemant son cou de petits baisers, surprenant la blonde qui rejeta la tête en arrière dans un soupir délectable.

Emma sentit alors la brune trembler contre elle, de peur ou de désir ? Elle n'aurait su réellement le dire, certainement un peu des deux. Aussi, après de nombreux efforts luttant contre sa passion et son désir qu'elle maîtrisa tant bien que mal, Emma déposa ses mains, qui jusqu'alors l'avaient attiré contre elle sur sa poitrine pour doucement la repousser. Elles ne pouvaient aller plus loin que ce baiser. Pas encore, pas ce soir. La jeune blonde se maudit intérieurement, cherchant à retrouver la raison dans ce brouillard de sensations, intenses, qui l'animait.

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, un simple frôlement de sa bouche sur ses lèvres, chaudes et douces, avant de reculer. Elle avait beau la désirer violemment, il était hors de question qu'elle gâche tout en précipitation, connaissant suffisamment la brune pour savoir que ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Emma savait désormais que Regina était sienne, ce rapprochement ayant prouvé beaucoup de choses, bien plus qu'elle ne se l'était déjà avoué. Ayant conscience que le cœur et l'âme de la brune lui appartenaient, souhaitant prendre le temps de désirer ardemment son corps pour finir par le découvrir et le faire entièrement sien dans une raison illimitée. Alors, elle se contenta de sourire, esquisse qui devait paraître bien niaise tant elle était heureuse en cet instant. Une lueur de triomphe dans le fond des yeux, sa belle contre son cœur.

* * *

><p>« Emma ? »<p>

« Euhm oui ? »

Les deux femmes étaient installées côte à côte sur le canapé du salon, la blonde la télécommande dans une main zappait inlassablement depuis de longues minutes cherchant un programme intéressant parmi les trop nombreuses chaînes, jouant de l'autre avec les cheveux de la brune dont la tête reposait sur ses genoux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Reprit-elle, lui portant toute son attention alors qu'aucune réponse ne venait.

« Je suis désolée. »

« Pourquoi au juste ? Qu'on se soient embrassées ou... »

« Non, non, » la coupa-t-elle brusquement, paniquée à l'idée qu'elle interprète mal sa phrase. « J'ai littéralement, adoré, vous embrasser Miss Swan... et si je ne me sentais pas aussi bizarre je recommencerais bien. »

Emma sourit en coin dans un tendre rire.

« Après l'euphorie vient la gueule de bois. Tu comptais faire quoi au juste avec toute cette boisson ? » Dit-elle en pointant son doigt au loin, désignant le plan de travail de la cuisine où se trouvait nombre de bouteilles tout type d'alcool confondu. « Tu as dévalisé un bar dans l'après-midi ou quoi ? Wow, sérieusement Regina. Champagne, cidre, alcool fort, boisson spiritueuses, élixirs et vins. Tu as même de la bière, toi avoir de la bière... C'est totalement délirant ! »

Au souvenir de l'expression qu'avait affiché Emma en découvrant tout cela, la brune se mit à rire. Son effarement avait été grand et indescriptible, entre surprise, froncement de sourcils, yeux au ciel, pincement de lèvres et remontrances. Mais, elle retrouva bien vite son sérieux, semblant réaliser l'absurdité de la situation.

« Je... »

« Attends, » Emma l'interrompit fière de sa trouvaille, « tu comptais m'alcooliser pour abuser de moi c'est ça ? »

« Qu-Que comment... Quoi ? Idiote ! »

Elle piquant un fard. La blonde sourit d'une oreille à l'autre, ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'amuser de l'embarras se lisant chez la brune.

« Sérieux, tu as trafiquée quoi au juste ? »

« Ça vient surtout du bar de mes parents, je suis allées leur piquer quelques bouteilles dans la journée... » Répondit-elle cherchant ses mots, « j'avais dans l'idée de... te préparer un cocktail pour te rappeler notre première fois au Granny's. »

Emma ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela adorable.

« Tu appelles ça quelques bouteilles... »

« Et puis j'ai goûté mes préparations de cocktails, » poursuivit-elle embarrassée après un court silence, « je voulais faire les choses bien, ne voulant pas te faire boire quelque chose d'ignoble. Et j'étais stressée aussi, je ne bois que rarement, ça m'a détendu, et après il a fallu goûter le vin et le champagne ou le champagne et le vin, je ne me souviens plus vraiment de l'ordre de cette dégustation... »

La brune attrapa sa main entre la sienne, liant leurs doigts avec application.

« Je suis désolée pour ce rendez-vous gâché, je suis totalement ridicule. »

« Je dirais plutôt attendrissante en vérité. Le stress et le manque de confiance en soi peut nous pousser à faire de drôles de choses. Tu sais, si Rub' ne m'avait pas tenu compagnie pour me rassurer et me conseiller je ne suis pas sure non plus de ce que je serais devenue. »

« Emma... C'est étrange, tu sais te comporter en adulte... »

« ...et toi en véritable ado... »

« Oui, il semblerait, » répliqua-t-elle confuse, « désolée pour cette soirée, sincèrement. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » affirma la blonde en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux, « manger un morceau devant la télé, ta tête reposant sur mon épaule, la chaleur de ton corps près du mien, font pour moi de cette soirée un moment magique. »

Regina fit la moue, en fermant les yeux.

« Surtout, ne me parle pas nourriture, mon estomac risque de ne pas le supporter. »

La blonde sourit en lui caressa le bras puis se redressa, dégageant son corps pour laisser le sien reposer entièrement sur le canapé.

« Non je ne veux pas que tu partes ! »

La brune avait presque crié cette phrase, lui attrapant la main dans un pur moment de spontanéité, sans vraiment réaliser son geste, toujours prise dans quelques vapeurs d'alcool.

« Je ne vais nul part pour le moment, » répondit la blonde rassurante, « je viens juste de me souvenir que lorsque tu m'as ouvert, me surprenant en me tombant dans les bras, j'en ai lâché le bouquet que je comptais t'offrir. »

« Oh... »

« Laisse-moi aller voir s'il a survécu. »

« ...tu reviens hein ? »

« Pour rien au monde je ne partirais. »

Emma déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres puis s'éloigna, laissant Regina retomber sur le canapé, amusée par ce caractère enfantin qu'elle semblait revêtir après avoir bu, développant une affectivité compulsive qu'elle avait depuis bien longtemps, son enfance sans doute, enfermée dans un coin de son cœur. Il était rare de la voir ainsi, peu mature, sentimentale et chaleureuse, loin de la distance qu'elle s'imposait avec le monde, si vulnérable. La blonde découvrait une nouvelle facette qui lui plaisait, de toute façon, que détestait-elle chez Regina ? Elle avait même trouvé de bons côtés à ses défauts.

Lorsqu'elle revint auprès de la brune, cette dernière dormait profondément. Elle la recueillit tant bien que mal entre ses bras après avoir repéré sa chambre, heureuse malgré la légèreté de cette femme d'être quelqu'un de plutôt sportif, la déposant délicatement dans la chaleur du lit.

Elle la contempla quelques instants, la trouvant vraiment sublime dans cette robe bleue nuit épousant parfaitement ses formes, le haut brodé de dentelle jusqu'aux avants bras souligné par un léger décoté la mettant en valeur. Elle était sexy sans être provocante, désirable sans appeler à la luxure, si belle... Emma se passa une main dans les cheveux, ne pouvant se résoudre à la lui retirer, sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de contempler jusqu'à l'excès ce corps, qu'elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de passer la pulpe de ses doigts sur cette peau douce et hâlée, la maîtrise qu'elle avait d'elle-même ayant tout de même une dose de limite.

Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, sourit au soupir de bien-être qu'échappa la brune endormie. Elle la recouvrit, ne souhaitant surtout pas qu'elle attrape froid. Puis, sortit discrètement de la pièce, rabattant la porte derrière son passage. Laissant sa bien-aimée l'esprit débordant d'imagination, ses rêves dévorés par une couleur verte, des cheveux blonds, une peau blanche et velouté, des lèvres chaudes, savoureuses et attirantes, séduisantes, tentantes et attrayantes, douces et désirables, enviables.

La brune sourit dans son sommeil.

* * *

><p>Regina roula entre les draps froissés avant d'ouvrir les yeux, sortant avec difficulté du rêve qui tenait son esprit en tenaille. Elle promena son regard autour d'elle, semblant chercher quelque chose lui échappant, elle remarqua alors les lueurs du petit matin filtrer à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre dont elle n'avait pas fermé le store. Elle soupira, l'aube semblait la narguer de sa vigueur matinale.<p>

Puis, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, des images commencèrent à traverser son esprit, la basculant dans la réalité, les visions de son rêve remplacées par celles de la soirée dernière. Les émotions, les sensations qu'elle avait ressenti, franches et intenses. La vision d'Emma se présentant devant sa porte, élégante dans cette jupe noire et ce haut bleu ciel électrique, éclairée par ses boucles blondes, lumineuses, et ce sourire, beau et éclatant, son regard assombri de flammes ardentes... La brune ferma les yeux à ce souvenir, son cœur battant vite et fort. Et l'envie, la frustration, le besoin de s'emparer de ses lèvres refit surface.

Elle sursauta en se redressant subitement, se figeant dans un certain malaise. Elle resta sans bouger pendant de nombreuses minutes, perdue dans un songe lointain avant de pousser un léger juron puis d'écarter dans un geste lent les couvertures pour se lever. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne réussirait pas à se rendormir aussi se dirigea-t-elle d'un pas mesuré vers la salle de bain, cherchant à oublier le mal qui frappait son crâne. Se passant de l'eau sur le visage, elle se maudit intérieurement de sa conduite des plus idiotes, non mais que lui était-il passé par la tête ? Elle avait complètement gâché son dîner avec Emma. Elles n'avaient en réalité absolument pas dîné ayant fait preuve d'un manque de maturité inqualifiable. Comme elle en s'en voulait...

Elle s'aspergea la peau pendant de longues minutes décidant, finalement, de se laver entièrement. Se libérant avec joie de l'étroitesse de cette robe qui avait perdue de sa splendeur après une nuit de sommeil. L'eau chaude, coulant sur son corps finit par la détendre et la rassurer. Elle se sentait légèrement mieux à présent, son mal de tête ne résisterai pas à un bon cachet qu'elle se ferait une joie de prendre par la suite.

La brune s'enroula dans une longue serviette puis sortie de la salle de bain, après s'être habillée, elle ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre pour laisser l'air frais emporter les derniers résidus de son sommeil avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, souhaitant trouver Emma et se préparer un café, détendre complètement son esprit torturé par son manque de jugeote alcoolisée n'était pas une option.

Un sourire barra ses lèvres lorsqu'elle pénétra dans sa cuisine, totalement rangée et propre, presque aussi parfaite que si elle s'en était occupée elle-même. Sur le plan de travail, plus aucun plat, plus aucune bouteille, non, il y trônait seulement une tasse, une thermos de café, quelques petites viennoiseries et un vase où s'épanouissait une seule et unique fleur, légère aux couleurs vives, dont le soleil par un rayon chargé de lumière s'employait à faire ressortir la beauté, pétales de soie rouge écarlate.

« Aimons-nous au plus tôt. »

La brune sursauta en se retournant faisant face à Emma qui lui envoya un sourire éclatant avant de poursuivre :

« Le coquelicot, fleur sauvage à la beauté éphémère qui symbolise le repos, la tranquillité et la consolation. Elle est délicate et fragile aussi pour la préserver il faut en prendre le plus grand soin. C'est pour cela que dans la langue des fleurs, il affirme... »

« ...aimons-nous au plus tôt, » termina Regina.

La blonde s'avança vers elle, sortant les mains de ses poches. Où avait-elle prit le temps de se changer ? Était-elle rentrée chez elle pendant son sommeil ? Les pensées de la brune furent interrompues lorsqu'elle lui attrapa la main dans un geste doux, tendre, empli de promesse.

« C'est ma fleur préférée. À l'origine il y en avait un peu moins d'une dizaine pour former un bouquet mais ce dernier a fait une chute hier soir. Une seule est restée totalement intacte alors la voici, elle est pour toi. »

Regina lutta pour contenir son émotion. Elle la regarda, un sentiment indescriptible la parcourant, choisissant finalement de se laisser couler dans la profondeur de ses sentiments, elle croisa subitement ses bras autour du cou de la blonde dans une étreinte chaleureuse, cherchant à lui transmettre la force de ce qu'elle éprouvait par ce geste.

« Merci, vraiment, merci Emma, » souffla-t-elle en embrassant ses lèvres.

« Avec grand plaisir, » répondit la blonde en la serrant contre elle, souriante.

« Emma ? »

« Oui ? »

« Te revoilà avec ton sourire idiot. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel dans un air de faux reproche, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en coin. Elle fit installer Regina sur une chaise avant de déclarer :

« Je ne savais pas si utiliser ta cuisine était une bonne idée aussi j'ai fait un saut chez moi récupérant du café et de quoi te nourrir un peu, oui bon j'avoue avoir réveillé Ruby pour qu'elle me refile tout ça, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait me tuer d'ailleurs mais j'ai fini par obtenir ce petit déjeuner. Je suis trop forte avoue ! »

« Elle est surtout bien trop gentille avec toi. Dis, comment avoir obtenu des fleurs sauvages d'été en plein hiver ? »

La blonde rit en lui servant une tasse de café.

« C'était quoi ta phrase déjà ? Une femme sait conserver ses secrets ? C'est cela ? »

Regina porta son café à ses lèvres dans une expression neutre et fermée, sous l'œil rieur d'Emma, légèrement furieuse de ne pas avoir obtenu de réponse convenable. Elle réalisa alors une vérité qui lui sauta aux yeux alors qu'elle contemplait la jeune blonde qui continuait de la narguer avec cette intrigue qu'elle ne comptait pas dévoiler de sitôt. Elle était bien, elle se sentait bien, comme à sa place dans cette maison qui était sienne, auprès de cette femme qu'elle avait appris à connaître et découvrir et dont il lui restait encore tant à apprendre, cette femme lui redonnant le sourire et la joie de vivre, cette femme rayon de soleil dans son chemin d'obscurité, cette femme dont elle était indéniablement tombée amoureuse. Oui, elle aimait Emma Swan, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute.

* * *

><p><em>Merci de votre lecture, vos MP, vos reviews très encourageants, qui motivent et qui sont un délice de lecture pour moi et mon petit cœur qui ne connaît vraiment d'autres mots que "merci" pour dire combien je vous remercie. C'est vrai, c'est génial d'avoir votre avis et ressenti, même s'il est mauvais évidemment ! Bref, merci de me suivre dans cette histoire. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'avis sur ce chapitre n'ayant que peu d'inspiration dernièrement, ayant trouvé cette dernière cette nuit dans une étrange insomnie empêchant mon sommeil de venir mais, <em>_j'ai décidé de ne pas réfléchir quinze plombes avant de le poster aussi j'espère vraiment que vous trouverez ça pas trop mal._

_Sur ce, passez de très bonnes fêtes, c'est important. Et à bientôt pour la suite._


End file.
